Entre luz y sombras: el final alternativo
by elenalunapotter
Summary: Para leer èste fic hay q leer los primeros seis cap de la versiòn ya escrita... a partir de eso, se daràn cuenta de q la vida a veces puede ser cruel... el dolor se siente hasta la màs intima fibra del ser... los sueños se esfuman una vez màs...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, como lo prometido es deuda, ahì les va el final alternativo, pero para esto, hay q leer los otros capìtulos puesto q hay q agarrarle el hilo, a menos q recuerden tantas tragedias en la vida de estos adolescentes, sobre todo, la recomendaciòn va para los q no la han leido. Para aquellos q me tienen en su alerta, gracias.**

Capitulo 7.

Desde que Hermione conoció a Layha, ésta se mostró amable. La castaña no quería creer que sería únicamente porque la vio abandonada, pero sentía que difícilmente fuera eso. Layha tenía algo que le recordaba mucho a su madre, así que dejó de sentirse atacada y su actitud pasó de semi-hostil a un poco más como era ella.

Layha fue como un ángel caído del cielo. Cuidó de Hermione las siguientes dos semanas que permaneció en la enfermería a la que la llevaron los exploradores. Siendo que estaban en un sitio rural, ubicado al suroeste de Haryana, la población, aunque era mucha, aún vivían en la pobreza. Casi todos trabajaban las tierras. La agricultura era su forma de vida pero la paga era muy poca, en espacial en esa época del año. Layha platicaba con Hermione aunque ésta realmente no le respondía acerca de su propia vida.

Layha era enfermera. Le comentó que originalmente ella vivía en Maharashtra, capital de Mombay (anteriormente Bombay), pero desde que su esposo murió días después de haberse casado, decidió que no quería vivir más ahí y prefirió buscar un lugar más cercano a Nueva Delhi. Así, terminó en Haryana. Como no se volvió a casar y nunca tuvo hijos, se dedicó a ayudar a los demás.

Layha nunca sacó al tema si tenía padres, hermanos o algún otro pariente. Hermione quería saber más pero prefirió no preguntar. Tal parecía que ambas deseaban olvidar sus pasados y pensó que sería mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Cada quién tenía sus secretos, y respetarlos era lo más sano que ambas podían hacer.

Cuando las heridas de Hermione casi cerraban por completo y su salud mejoraba, Layha dijo que como carecía de documentos, lo único meramente posible para subsistir sería trabajar en los plantíos de algodón, cuya recolección comenzaba a finales de octubre.

Layha vivía dentro de la enfermería y las pocas camas disponibles eran para los enfermos del lugar, así que le habló de las chozas cercanas a los plantíos. Como la enfermera no era bien pagada no pudo ofrecerle mucha ayuda, pero el apoyo moral que le otorgó a Hermione, igual fue de gran consuelo.

Los campos de algodón eran muy socorridos y ya contaban con suficientes recolectores. Layha se las arregló para que a Hermione le dieran trabajo sin documentos, y a pesar de que tuviera cinco meses de embarazo, tendría que hacer una jornada de aproximadamente 10 u 11 horas.

A Hermione eso le importaba poco mientras le pudieran pagar.

Sin embargo, aún estaba la sombra de sus pesares y sus deseos. En medio de la neblina de su precaria situación, estaba el chispazo de luz que Layha le proporcionaba para no dejarla caer, hablándole de que debía luchar por su bebé... de que no importara lo que su pasado fuera... de que era joven y aún tenía la oportunidad de sobrevivir y encontrar la manera de sacar adelante a su nueva familia... de que Layha estaría ahí para ayudarla lo mejor que pudiera...

A pesar de todo ello, Hermione tenía siempre, como idea de apoyo, su plan original aunque ya no tuviera los medios para proveerlo.

De esa manera, la castaña empezó lo que creyó sería una nueva vida.

Ésta no fue como esperaba. Layha le consiguió la choza que le comentó pero había que pagar por ella. Era una cabañita que le recordaba mucho al cuarto que rentó en Londres, con la diferencia de que tenía que usar un baño común. Ahí conoció mujeres cuyos pequeños hijos no iban a la escuela; en vez de eso, trabajaban en la recolección.

Eran familias grandes con poca paga cada uno y no siempre comían. Lo más que podían echar mano, era del arroz, cuya producción en Haryana era fructífera.

Para Hermione, trabajar en jornadas tan extensas era difícil y cansado. Jamás en su vida había trabajado, y aunque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, tenía que admitir que no era lo que ella tenía en mente como futuro. Sin embargo, encontró que trabajar le proporcionaba una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ya no se sentía inútil ni tampoco inmerecedora. Sus pensamientos ya no divagaban en su tristeza. Dejó de sentirse virtualmente sola: ahora tenía a Layha como amiga. Pronto hizo de su vida una pacífica rutina.

Se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana y caminaba hasta los cultivos durante casi media hora. En su caminata podía comer una fruta y agua que tomaba de un pozo cercano. La recolección le llevaba aproximadamente más de 10 horas en las cuales había pausa para comer, eso solo si llevaba algo para meterse a la boca. Entre las cuatro y las cinco de la tarde terminaba su rutina para regresar a lo que ella llamó hogar.

Algunas mujeres de la aldea hacían de comer para la comunidad y Hermione pasaba ahí pagando un cuarto de rupio (moneda nacional) para una ración de arroz y tortilla. Terminaba de comer, iba a su choza y se acostaba a dormir exhausta. No despertaba sino hasta la madrugada siguiente para continuar con su rutina.

Los días que no trabajaba, Layha la visitaba y le enseñaba a tejer canastas de junco con las manos. Hermione, en sus primeros intentos, se astillaba con facilidad, pero poco a poco su técnica mejoró y se dio cuenta que servía de terapia el hacerlo. No todas las canastas quedaban bien hechas, y como el material no era mucho, tenía que deshacerlas y volver a empezar.

Pagar su estadía en la choza significaba la mitad de su sueldo, así que Layha le ayudaba con la comida y con su vestimenta. La enfermera le consiguió tres túnicas decentes y una chalina negra, prendas de segunda mano pero Hermione las aceptó gustosa pues su vientre se iba hinchando cada vez más.

Cuando llegó diciembre, el aire que rodeaba a Hermione se volvió denso. Layha le aseguró que era perfectamente normal dadas sus circunstancias, el cambio de clima, los festejos occidentales y, por supuesto, su embarazo. Hermione jamás había encontrado a sus hormonas como una desavenencia, pero ahora era particularmente difícil poder sobrellevarlas.

Navidad se acercaba para gente que, como ella, estaban acostumbradas a pasarla rodeados de sus seres queridos. Le llegó de golpe que el primer aniversario de la muerte de sus padres se acercaba...

Desgraciadamente, empezando la segunda semana de diciembre, Layha falleció. Al parecer tenía cáncer terminal y la enfermedad se le desperdigó por todo el cuerpo. Nadie sabía si la enfermera estaba consciente de su padecimiento, pero para Hermione fue un golpe enorme. Como no dejó testamento, las pocas posesiones de Layha pasaron a manos de las autoridades hasta que pudieran decidir de manera legal qué hacer con ellas.

Hermione no dejó de trabajar, pero ahora sus rutinas eran más pesadas que antes: de nuevo estaba sola y su único apoyo ahora era ella misma.

Ya no tendría las dulces palabras de Layha. Ya no había luz en su camino. La enfermera había pasado a ser como una segunda madre para Hermione y sin ella, su mundo se hizo frío y tedioso. Con la muerte de Layha, la esperanza que había florecido, se marchitó.

-¿Crees que sea aquí?

-Eso dijeron los aldeanos.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro... este lugar es peor de lo que imaginé. Mira el mapa.

Harry y Ron, con dificultades, llegaron a Nueva Delhi. Gracias a que el ojiverde estaba acostumbrado a los muggles, éste pudo preguntar por un poblado entre Punjab y Haryana, donde Charlie les indicó que el dichoso mago vivía.

Para llegar al rústico lugar, Harry y Ron tuvieron que abordar un autobús a falta de transporte mágico preciso.

Cuando llegaron, adquirieron un mapa y, preguntando, ubicaron a las afueras, cerca de los campos de cultivo, la cabaña de Chandre Yamun.

La reticencia de Ron era más que evidente. La cabaña parecía estar en ruinas aunque era grande. Tenía un cobertizo lleno de plantas diversas secándose al sol. A un lado, había una pequeña hortaliza y, tras de la cabaña, un corral con pollos y cabras. Lo que Ron no aceptaba, era un par de horrendos cuernos colgando del marco de la puerta principal y en las ventanas figurines de símbolos que para los hindúes eran algo muy común.

Sin más, Harry llegó a la puerta y llamó varias veces pero nadie abrió. Ron sugirió que talvez ya estaba muerto, pero para el ojiverde no podía ser posible aquello. La cabaña no parecía estar desolada puesto que habían animales en el corral, así que decidieron ir a la parte trasera... nadie.

Harry ya se estaba preocupando. Charlie necesitaba de las pociones o sus dragones morirían. Como no había nadie más que les pudiera informar acerca del viejo, pensaron en dividirse para buscar, pero apenas él y Ron se separaron unos metros, unos fuertes gritos lo hicieron brincar.

-¡LADRONES¡FUERA DE MI TIERRA¡LARGO!

Un hombre de poco altura y de color, sin cabello pero con una enorme barba gris, correteó a Ron amenazándolo con un pico de arar.

-¡¿Qué le pasa¡Viejo loco¡HARRY!

Harry sacó su varita y con ella desarmó al enfurecido hombre. Al instante, el hombre se sorprendió y miró a Harry, se acercó a él con paso veloz y enchinó los ojos. Ron pensó que atacaría a su amigo y corrió hacia ellos, pero Harry levantó una mano para apaciguarlo.

-¿Quién eres, muchacho?- gruño el viejo.

-Soy amigo.

-Yo no tengo amigos.

-¿Es usted Chandre Yamun?

-Depende de quién lo busca.- gruño el viejo con sospecha.

-Vengo por encargo de un amigo. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

Aquí el hombre abrió los ojos y la gran cantidad de arrugas que le rodeaban se borraron con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Vaya¡El famoso Harry Potter! – y el viejo extendió una mano el cual el chico estrechó, ambos, en un apretón entusiasta.

-Entonces... sí es usted Chandre Yamun.

-El mismo, muchacho... pero...- el viejo volteó a ver a Ron quien ya estaba guardando su varita cuando vio que Chandre ya no seguiría hostil. –y tu quién... espera...- el hombre se acercó al pelirrojo y lo analizó enchinando los ojos de nuevo -... eres un Weasley.

El sorprendido ahora fue Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros y se puso al lado de su amigo. El viejo y el pelirrojo se dieron la mano.

-Vengan... pasen.- y el hombre los llevó a la cabaña –No era mi intención asustarlos. ¿Gustan un poco de infusión?- Harry y Ron asintieron y pronto tenían frente a ellos un par de tazas de infusión humeante de manzana con canela y clavo.

El hombre los guió hasta la enorme estancia poblada de cuantiosas plantas organizadas en grandes frascos etiquetados. Se sentaron en unos viejos pero grandes sillones mientras los muchachos recorrían con la vista el contenido de la cabaña. Les recordaba un poco a la cabaña de Hagrid, solo que más grande y sin animales salvajes por naturaleza.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Chandre sacando a los chicos de su inquisitiva mirada al techo que tenía más símbolos como los de las ventanas. Harry sacó el pergamino y se lo extendió al hombre y éste lo cogió.

-Venimos por encargo de Charlie Weasley, señor. Una... de sus criaturas necesita éstas pócimas.- Harry evitó decir 'dragona' para no asustar al viejo.

-¿Criaturas? Querrás decir dragón¿no?- Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron. –Tengo la mayor parte de esto ya hecho, pero una de las pócimas... tendré que hacerla.

-¿Tardará mucho?- y por la pregunta, Ron recibió un codazo de Harry justo en las costillas.

Chandre miró a Ron con irritación.

-¿Tienen con qué pagar?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Harry sacando una bolsita café de terciopelo haciendo ruido con el contenido.

-Bien- gruñó Chandre satisfecho –Estará en cinco horas.

-¡Pero es mucho tiempo!

-¡Cállate, Ron!

-Debo decir que el proceso normal lleva casi día y medio...- comentó el hombre – pero por ser para Harry Potter tengo ese límite. Tómenlo o déjenlo.

-Lo aceptamos- respondió Harry antes de que Ron volviera a hablar. Chandre asintió, bebió el resto de su infusión y se puso en pié. –Debo añadir que esta poción costará el doble.

-Muy bien.- respondió Harry cuando vio que Ron iba a protestar.

-Será mejor que den una vuelta. Me temo que aquí se aburrirán mucho.

-¿Una vuelta? Pero si no hay nada.- de nuevo, Ron recibió un codazo por parte de Harry.

-Bueno, el paisaje en sí es hermoso. Es por ello que vivo aquí.- comentó Chandre sacando unas plantas de uno de los frascos –Es un lugar tranquilo. Caminando más allá del corral se toparán con un valle donde hay un campo de cultivo. En este momento están recolectando y siempre me relaja un poco ir ahí.- aquí, el hombre dejó de moverse y miró hacia la puerta trasera con nostalgia en sus viejos ojos. –En especial una muchacha. No la he visto más que de lejos, pero es muy bonita...- el hombre sacudió la cabeza como intentando espantar moscas. –Como sea, no pueden quedarse aquí. Vuelvan en cinco horas y tendrán todo lo que necesitan.

Chandre los guió a la puerta trasera y Harry y Ron le dieron las gracias al hombre y se fueron caminando por donde les indicó.

-¿Muchacha?- susurró Ron cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados -¡Pero si está muy viejo para andarse fijando en muchachas! A mí me parece que está demente.

-Sí...- admitió Harry en voz baja -¿Te fijaste que no sacó su varita para nada?

-Sí, es extraño. Después de todo es mago¿No?

-No lo sé, pero es una suerte que, si la tiene, no nos haya lanzado una maldición creyendo que éramos ladrones.

Después de una caminata de más de veinte minutos, en los cuales comentaron y criticaron al hombre y su cabaña, llegaron a las orillas del valle. Desde su posición admiraron el enorme plantío bajo sus pies y se sentaron para admirar a la gran cantidad de gente con canastas tomar con las manos desnudas las bolitas de algodón. Pensando que los necesitarían, Ron llevó sus omniculares, los mismos que Harry le compró a él y a Hermione para el partido mundial de Quidditch antes de empezar su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Ron se puso en pié y se dedicó a observar, mientras la mirada de Harry divagaba más hacia su interior que al exterior.

-Si no fueran muggles, usarían sus varitas para que el trabajo se hiciera solo- comentó el pelirrojo. En su voz había diversión, como si lo que viera no fuera normal. –Solo míralos.

-No es gracioso, Ron.

-Ya sé que no lo es... pero aún así sería más fácil.- contestó el pelirrojo ofendido.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas en las cuales Ron no paraba de criticar y Harry estaba tentado a sacar su varita y silenciar a su amigo. Le dijo que todos se veían iguales en piel y rutina, que sus ropas no eran precisamente recomendables y otra serie de insensateces.

-... y los niños... ¿Cómo los ponen a trabajar?... Deberíamos estar en casa, tengo hambre.

-Ron, comimos hace poco más de tres horas.

-Pero no me siento satisfecho. Quiero la comida que hace mi madre.

-Tan pronto como estén las pociones nos desaparecemos directo allá para llegar más rápido y cenamos.

Ron suspirò entre resignado y molesto. No le quedò màs remedio que aceptar esperar y, fastidiado de aburrimiento, dejò a un lado los omniculares, se recostò a un lado de Harry y al instante se quedò dormido mientras el ojiverde sacudìa la cabeza negativamente y continuò su observación. Sus ojos parecìan buscar respuestas en el cielo… respuestas, soluciones… lo que fuera con tal de acabar con la angustia que lo plagaba.

Poco después de cumplir con las cinco horas de espera, Harry despertò a Ron y èste gruño. Con paso lento volvieron a la cabaña de Chandre Yamun.

**A/N: Les debo una explicaciòn... pasa q, al principio de este fic dejè claro q no serìan màs de 10 capitulos, pero era porq, originalmente, èsta serìa la version a escribir... hasta q cambiè de opiniòn y optè por la versiòn de _final semi-felices para siempre._ Como se han dado cuenta, solo cambiè los pàrrafos del final. No me odien por hacer este final, yo les habìa dicho muy claramente q era deprimente... asì pues, les dejo a su criterio seguir leyendolo. Y por favor, dejen un review.**

Por cierto... PASÈ MI EXAMÈN!! YAHOOOOOOO!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 8.

A pesar de que el aire era gélido, Hermione sudaba. El sol, en vez de proporcionar calor, quemaba y bajos sus rayos, mezclado con los bochornos de su embarazo y la recolección del algodón, no hacían sino agotarla cada vez más. De momento sentía sus ojos cerrarse y sus extremidades hormiguear, no solo por la pesadez de su cuerpo y la posición, sino también por la falta de comida.

La última vez que probó bocado fue la mañana del día anterior: una barra de pan con lo que le quedaba de miel y un plátano bastante maduro. Tenía miedo de desmayarse ahí mismo, pero se resistía a sucumbir. Si el chisme de que ya no aguantaba el paso llegaba a oídos del capataz, éste le diría que se regresara y no volviera. Hermione no podía permitirlo. Necesitaba trabajar, de lo contrario su paga se suspendería y ya de por sí su situación era precaria.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una señora junto a ella, quien la vio parpadear furiosamente mientras otro de los recolectores hacía sus rondas con un barril con agua para dar a los otros trabajadores.

-Sí... solo estoy un poco cansada.- Hermione respondió débilmente. Estaba pálida pero sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas; su rostro brillaba por el sudor.

El muchacho del barril se le acercó cuando la mujer le tomó una muñeca para revisar su pulso. Con un vaso de madera sirvió agua y se la dio a Hermione. Ella bebió gustosa el agua dulce.

-Deberías irte a descansar. Al menos tu puedes.

-No. No hace falta.

-Hazle caso.- dijo la mujer –en tu estado no es conveniente. Vete. Nosotros te cubrimos.

-Pero...

-Hazlo, muchacha. Estás muy cansada para seguir. Ve a casa y vuelves mañana. Toma- la mujer sacó una manzana de un bolsillo y se la ofreció a Hermione. Ella la tomó titubeante y ya iba a negar el ofrecimiento, pero la mujer le puso la manzana firmemente en la mano e hizo que cerrara el puño –Lo necesitas. Vete.

Resignada, Hermione suspiró y accedió. Tuvo que admitir que ya no podía continuar. El que la mujer le asegurara que la cubrirían le hizo sentirse más tranquila para poder irse.

Cuando la mujer y el muchacho del barril vieron que intentaba pararse pero le costaba trabajo, ambos la tomaron de los brazos y le ayudaron a ponerse en pié. Hermione les dio las gracias y, con una ligera sonrisa, empezó a caminar de regreso a la choza.

Hermione caminaba en silencio y despacio admirando el panorama, pero ni una sola vez miró atrás. Estaba encerrada en su pequeño mundo mientras admiraba su camino de diario, el cual le hacía entrar en una tranquilidad relajante.

**-Reproducir: ****Evanesence**** 'My Inmortal'- **

Hermione se había sentado en algo que parecía ser una cama. La base era de fierro viejo que crujió con el peso de la chica. El colchón ni siquiera era eso, más parecía una enorme bolsa alargada con una gran canasta encima. A parte de eso, no había más que una mesa de madera carcomida y un par de cajas grandes hechas de tablón que hacían la función de sillas. El techo era de láminas de color marrón y, colgando de un clavo en las paredes de troncos casi tan maltratados como la mesa, una bolsa negra de tela remendada y una lámpara de alcohol.

En silencio, Hermione empezó a comer la manzana que la mujer le había obsequiado. Cerró los ojos cuando la fruta crujió entre sus dientes y saboreó con gusto su única comida. Dejó salir un gemido de satisfacción mientras el jugo de la manzana le endulzaba su amarga boca.

-Estoy cansada.- dijo Hermione acariciando su vientre –Tenía tanta hambre... creí que me desmayaría. Seguramente tú también tenías hambre, pequeño. Lo siento.

-¿Sabes? Mañana se cumple un año... - suspiró Hermione con tristeza –un año, el primer aniversario de la muerte de tus abuelitos... me sorprende ver cómo sin ellos, mi vida se fue a los suelos... - siguió comiendo la manzana y mientras masticaba, continuó -eso demuestra una vez más que no tengo nada que hacer aquí... Tenía la esperanza de ofrecerte algo... incluso pensé que, después de unos años, cuando me preguntaras por tu papá, tendría que ingeniármelas. Te diría una dulce mentira: que tu papá me amaba pero que murió antes de que supiera que venías en camino... que ambos éramos huérfanos y pobres, pero que él siempre estuvo a mi lado. No quiero... no quiero que sepas la verdad. No quiero. Crecerías sintiendo culpa de algo que, para empezar, eres inocente...

-¿Cómo decirte que era una bruja?- continuó -... como decirte que mientras todos disfrutaban de sus vidas con un ser amado, yo fui... esos tipos eran crueles, malos. Siempre me despreciaron pero nunca creí que me... cómo decirte que fuiste concebido por una violación... que me lastimaron... ni siquiera sé quién es tu padre...

-¿Quién se iba a dar cuenta? Nunca me ponían atención... y luego lo del tren. No me atrevería a decirte lo que soy... y-yo no soy una asesina... yo no me explico por qué lo intenté. Después de eso ya no supe qué hacer... Harry estaba furioso conmigo, no era para menos, y yo lo entiendo. En su lugar yo me hubiera puesto igual. Si alguien lo hubiera intentado matar... y tantas veces fue así y yo traté de evitarlo... pero nunca me escuchaba. A estas horas ya debe estar casado. Lo extraño. A él y a Ron. Hacían de mi vida algo alegre... fueron mis primeros amigos... o al menos eso quería creer. Pensé que tendría su apoyo... obviamente les hubiera tenido que mentir sobre tu origen, no quería que sintieran lástima por mí... hubiera sido tan humillante decirles la verdad. Pero ahora estoy lejos...

-En este momento ya ni se han de acordar de mí. Espero que Luna no les haya dicho nada. Me quería ir sabiendo que todos, en especial Harry, estaban bien. Pero luego... lo que pasó esa noche... - Hermione serró los ojos con fuerza- si no me hubiera detenido en 'El Caldero Chorreante'... si me hubiera ido a otro lado... ellos no me hubieran seguido... y ahora tengo miedo por ti bebé. Supieron que estaba embarazada y aún así me torturaron... me hirieron... las pocas cosas que tenía las quemaron, incluida mi varita. Pero ya no la necesitaba. De cualquier manera mi magia ya no funcionaba... desde la primera vez que me atacaron.

Hermione siguió devorando hasta el último trozo de manzana mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Yo solo quería huir. Irme lejos donde nadie supiera de nosotros... cuando llegamos aquí, tú y yo, pensé que sería nuestro fin... tenía esa ilusión... perdí tanta sangre que creí que solo eso bastaría... debería haberme lanzado a un abismo. Y yo solo pensaba que Harry estaba bien... era lo único que me daba paz.

-Si esos exploradores no me hubieran encontrado, entonces lo hubiéramos logrado. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hicieron. Esa reserva ecológica siempre está desierta... al menos eso decía el libro que vi.- Una mueca se dibujo en el rostro de la chica -... y luego Layha nos ayudó. Cuidó de ti y de mí... me comprendió... fue buena conmigo. Nadie, excepto mis padres, me había tratado con tanto cariño... ella me dijo que nos ayudaría, y nos ayudó. Layha me dijo que no volvería a estar sola porque la tendría a ella, pero eso no lo pudo cumplir... ella también me abandonó. Me llenó de ilusiones para una nueva vida... me dijo que ser madre sería maravilloso, que tendría mi propia familia, pero ya vez... la muerte una vez más me arrebató una fantasía... eso era, una fantasía, y nada más. A veces hacía solo eso: fantasear... me imaginaba trayéndote al mundo... oír tu dulce llanto... alimentarte de mi pecho... arrullarte por las noches... oír tu primera palabra... ver tus primeros pasos... la emoción de escuchar que me llamaras 'mamá'... darte todo el amor que tengo y que nadie quiso...

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con una mano y con la otra jugaba con las sobras de la manzana. Le quitó las semillas, las tiró al suelo y se comió el amargo centro de la fruta. Cogió del asa la canasta grande que estaba a su lado y la observó con anhelo.

-... pero tengo miedo. Con o sin fantasías e ilusiones, tengo miedo. No tengo dinero para pagar un medico, mucho menos un hospital... ¿Cómo voy a dar a luz¿En que condiciones vas a venir al mundo? Sé que estás vivo porque me pateas mucho... pero ¿Cómo vas a nacer? Tengo miedo porque no sé qué efecto haya tenido la maldición cruciatus en ti... ¿Y si naces deforme¿Qué tal si tienes una enfermedad? Los tratamientos deben ser muy costosos y este lugar es muy pobre... no tengo comida para ti, por no mencionar la ropa. Nunca me había sentido tan perdida, ni siquiera cuando mis papás murieron... Las personas aquí han sido muy buenas conmigo... con una perfecta extraña... qué ironía. Pero ni con las sobras de comida podría mantenerte si acaso necesitas medicinas. Incluso tenía la idea de que, después de que nacieras, ir al pueblo y... venderme. Aún no me imagino a mí misma... durante el día ir a la recolección y por las noches ofrecerme al mejor postor... sin documentos no puedo hacer mucho. Si se enteran de mi existencia, me deportarían... y yo ya no puedo aparecerme... mi último intento nos trajo aquí. ¿Qué más me da prostituirme si con eso te procuraría algo de comer?... pero ni con todo eso podría mantenerte si acaso naces mal... Malfoy tenía razón: No hay sociedad que pueda aceptar un ser que seguramente va a nacer anormal... pero si naces así será solo por culpa de él, no porque vengas de mí.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, pequeño.- continuó Hermione. –No tienes porqué vivir en semejante desgracia. No lo mereces.- la voz de Hermione tenía tomo de frustración mezclado con impotencia –Eres un ser pequeño y bonito, estoy segura, pero no tengo nada para ti. Tengo las manos vacías... - y se vio las manos que sostenían la canasta y la recargaba en su regazo. –Había pensado que ésta canasta fuera tu camita.- dijo Hermione inspeccionándola con las manos –Es grande y resistente, lo suficiente para que duermas ahí durante tus primeros meses. Yo misma la hice. Layha me enseño. Me costó mucho trabajo hacerla. Solo necesita algo mullido y una cobija para ti. Me astillé las manos muchas veces pero valió la pena.

Pasó unos momentos en silencio mientras siguió inspeccionando la canasta, sumida en sus propios pensamientos que divagaban en busca de una solución a sus problemas.

**- Reproducir '****Fix****you****' de ****Coldplay**

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó, como siempre que una gran idea le brotaba de su mente.

-Creo que ya sé que hacer, bebé. Irnos al plan original.- se puso un dedo en la barbilla, como intentando resolver una ecuación, y de nuevo su mirada se perdió en la pared frente a ella –No debí haberlo prolongado, no debí haberlo detenido... aún es temprano. Si me apresuro, llegaremos al pueblo a tiempo... el mercado no se quita hasta que oscurece. Vamos a llevar la canasta y vamos a venderla. Quizás nos paguen lo suficiente para una buena comida... - cerró los ojos mientras su mente intentaba imaginar y recrear la felicidad de probar nuevamente alimento -... una rica sopa caliente... un buen trozo de carne con verduras... pan suave y fresco... agua de melón ¡Tengo tanta hambre!- suspiró con tristeza y abrió los ojos, mirando al mismo punto que antes. Quitó la canasta de su regazo y cogió el chal negro que tenía doblado sobre la cama haciendo la función de almohada, y se la puso sobre los hombros y espalda. Su mirada tenía la misma decisión firme y fuerte que poseía antes de la muerte de sus padres. –no muy lejos de ahí hay una hortaliza hongosque son sumamente venenosos. Están rodeados de rejas pero las brincaremos si es necesario... parece que, después de todo, haber llevado herbología y pociones si me van a dar una satisfacción. Yo sabía que era importante estudiar. Los hongos serán nuestro postre . Esta vez sí lo vamos a lograr. Nos llevamos los hongos. Nos iremos lejos, lo más lejos que se pueda... y nos los comemos.

-Será nuestra última comida... nuestro último postre. Desde que salimos de Hogwarts no he comido así... incluso desde antes porque casi no comía. Tenía tanto asco... - Hermione hizo un gesto, una mueca de disgusto, pero igual sonrió. Ella misma se sorprendió al sentirse sonreír con tanta honestidad –Si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo. Tal vez comamos hoy mismo... y hoy mismo nos vamos. Mañana será navidad... y tendremos nuestro regalo, como cada año. Jamás he recibido un obsequio tan hermoso... tan significativo y conveniente... el último pero el mejor. Va a ser benéfico. Ya no ocuparemos esta cabaña para que alguien que la necesite más, la use. El aire que respiro lo respirará alguien que lo necesite más... tú y yo, pequeño, haremos un largo viaje y no regresaremos. Dejaremos estos cuerpos maltratados e iremos con mis papás y Crookshanks... estoy segura de que, sea donde sea que estén, nos esperan con los brazos abiertos. Ya no van a volver a golpearnos ni a torturarnos... ya no vamos a sentir hambre, ni frío, ni dolor, ni tristeza. Vamos a ir a un bonito lugar donde eso no existe... vamos a estar al lado de nuestra familia, al lado de quienes nos aman. Yo solo era la pieza sobrante del rompecabezas que ya está completo. Puedo irme tranquila porque tras de mí no dejo nada. Harry está bien y para mí eso es suficiente. Me niego a estar sola... creo que ya fui suficientemente castigada... he pagado mi deuda y voy a reclamar mi derecho de hacer de mi vida y mi cuerpo lo que yo crea conveniente... y tú vendrás conmigo. No te voy a dejar aquí solo Dios sabe en qué condiciones, no lo voy a averiguar. No hay nada que me ate, nada. Vamos a llamar a la muerte... vamos a darle la mano en son de paz. No hay nada que temer... es solo un ciclo, un ciclo que se cierra... es parte de la vida. Me iré feliz... me iré tranquila... no le guardo rencor a nadie. Quiero que mi alma esté limpia para irnos con dignidad. Éste es el acto más bello que pudiera hacer en toda mi vida. Es el regalo más hermoso que podría recibir.

Lentamente, Hermione se puso en pié, suspiró profundamente con sentimiento y cogió la canasta. Estaba agotada, pero con su nuevo propósito, pudo tomar la energía que le quedaba. Ese nuevo propósito el llenó de una esperanza que creía se había apagado.

-Es hora de irnos, bebé. Tengo fe... tengo la esperanza... de que todo nos saldrá bien.- Y Hermione encaró hacia la puerta. Una sola lágrima cayó de sus brillantes ojos... una ligera sonrisa adornò su rostro.

Harry comenzò a llamar a la puerta mientras Ron bostezaba abiertamente e instantes depuès, la puerta se abriò.

-Son puntuales- gruño Chandre Yamun y los dejò pasar. -Sientense en los sillones, la pociòn estarà lista en unos minutos.- el viejo los llevò de nuevo a la sala y los tres se sentaron. -Y bien ¿Què les pareciò el paisaje?

Ron esbozò una mueca que, obviamente, no le agradò al viejo. Por su parte, Harry solo se encojiò de hombros pero respondiò:

-Agradable.

-¿Nada màs?- preguntò el viejo un tanto extrañado y HArry asintiò... y fue cuando Chandre terminò encogiendo los hombros igual que ellos -Supongo que, siendo ingleses, les da igual.- gruño el hombre y sacudiò la cabeza en incredulidad y Ron tomò esto como una ofensa.

-No tiene nada de malo serlo.

-No creo que sea bueno o malo- replicò el viejo algo irritado - me parece que como a ustedes ya nada les sorprende, un lugar como èste no representa mucho.- Chnadre hizo una pausa y suspirò. -Talvez les caerìa bien platicar con la gente de aquì... la muchacaha que les comentè, por ejemplo, no la vieron?- Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza. -Es extraño. Ella trabaja en la recolecciòn... talvez no la vieron, con tanta gente ahì...- paseo una mano por su larga barba mientras sus ojos salìan de enfoque, como en un trance -... me parece dificil de creer que no la vieron... destaca de entre todas porque es mu distinta a las mujeres de aquì... ¿De verdad no la vieron?

-No, señor.- respondiò Harry y volteò a ver a Ron pero èste negò con la cabeza. Chandre suspirò otra vez.

-Es una pena... a veces creo que ella no es de aquì... me refiero a que es muy bonita... bueno las mujeres de aquì tambièn lo son, pero... podrìa jurar que es una bruja... tiene algo que la hace peculiar.

-¿peculiar?- preuntò Ron -¿En què sentido?

-Mmmhh... no sabrìa decirlo. Lo màs cerca que he estado de ella es como a cien metros... pero puedo sentir, a pesar de la distancia, ciertas variaciones en el ambiente.

-¿Còmo es ella?- preguntò Harry. El chico no estaba muy entusiasmado de saber, pero realemnte tenìa que congraciarse con el viejo si querìan las pociones.

-Ya les dije que la he visto solo de lejos... tiene la piel blanca... bonita nariz... cabello castaño... No tiene mucho tiempo aquì, pero lo poco que sè de ella me lo contò una mujer que, desgraciadamente, muriò la semana pasada... En el pueblo habìa un enfermera, la lleguè a visitar un par de veces porque necesitaba unas plantas medicinales... la primera vez fue en agosto y me dijo que era para una chica que estaba mal herida pero no me dijo nada màs... la segunda fue en noviembre y me platicò la triste historia de la chica que atendìa... la golpearon terriblemente... la enfermera temìa que muriera... estaba embarazada pero aùn asì la golpearon gravemente. mis plantas preparadas ayudaron a la recuperaciòn de lachica y su bebè.- los ojos de Harry y Ron se abrieron con horror pero Chandre los aplacò -No se preocupen, ambos se aslvaron... pero la chica no tenìa a nadie quien viera por ella, asì que la enfermera le consiguiò trabajo en los plantìos. la mujer era una muggle... una de las pocas que realmente valìa la pena conocer.

-¿Valìa?

-Asì es... es la mujer que falleciò.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señor.- dijo Harry lamentando haber preguntado.

-Bueno, un dìa iba a pasar, no tienen que sentirse mal.

-¿Y nunca, ni una sola vez, ha hablado con la muchacha?- preuntò Ron.

-No.

-¿Por què?

-No me atrevo... y menos ahora.

-¿Tiene miedo que la muchacha le haga algo?- la preunta de Ron fue una completa estupidez que lamentò al instante porque Harry le soltò un fuerte codazo en las costillas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Chandre Yamun parecìa ofendido, respondiò.

-A decir verdad, sì.- Harry y Ron lo miraron como si de repente le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. -Fue al entierro de la enfermera... la chica lloraba en silencio... ahì fue lo màs cerca que la tuve... el ambiente tenìa algo fuera de lo normal... como de muerte.

-Pues si fue en un funeral me parece lògico.- a esto ya no recibiò un codazo. Harry simplemente sacò su varita e hizo lo que hacìa horas llevaba ganas de hacer: le aplicò el hechizo silenciador. Ron le lanzò una mirada fulminante a su ojiverde amigo y èste solo levantò una ceja.

-Me parece, joven Weasley, que ademàs de imprudente no puede apreciar los matices y la esencia de cada aspecto en èsta vida.- reprendiò el viejo con voz grave y en tono de querer dar un sermòn. -Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, la muerte no se concentra en un cementerio. Es un aspecto que se da en cualquier parte, no importa dònde. Un cementerio, sin embargo, es el lugar donde el cuerpo sin vida reposa despuès de la muerte, no es lo mismo. No es respirar la muerte entre los muertos, osea, los que han dejado de respirar... lo que salìa de esa chica era una energìa depresiva de tal intensidad que podrìa jurar que la muerte ha rondado cerca de ella por mucho tiempo...

Harry se resistìa a seguir preguntando porque le parecìa que el relato era cada vez màs macabro, pero su curiosidad pudo màs.

-¿Por què lo dice?

-Bueno, segùn la enfermera me dijo, la muchacha le platicò que sus padres murieron...- el viejo puso cara de concentraciòn y continuò -al parecer lo perdiò todo en un incendio la navidad pasada en el cual sus padres perecieron...

Eso bastò para que ambos chicos sintieran un nudo en la garganta que les impedìa respirar con normalidad... y el miedo que no habìan sentido en mucho tiempo les golpeò con grandes dudas y preguntas. La primera que saliò de la boca de Harry fue acompañada de temblorosas palabras.

-¿Co-como s-se llama l-la chica?

-Jane.

Despuès de una larga caminata en la que de vez en cuando se balanceaba de agotamiento, llegò al pueblo con paso lento. Hermione vio con satisfacciòn que el mercado seguìa ahì y aun faltaba un rato para que desmontaran. se dio a la tarea de buscar un espacio en el mercado lejos de los puestos que vendìan canastas y artìculos del mismo material.

Con rostro esperanzado, permaneciò de piè viendo pasar a la gente y una que otra vez algùn posible comprador se detenìa a ver la canasta... y negando con la cabeza, se iban. Procuraba no desmoralizarse y se acercaba a las personas que, Hermione veìa, no llevaban nada dònde depositar lo que compraban. Pero se aungustiò cuando, pasado un buen rato, los mercaderes ya estaban desmontando suss puestos, empezaba a oscurecer y escaseò la clientela. Pensò que talvez ese dìa ya no podrìan comprarle la canasta... una làgrima de angustia saliò de sus ojos mientras miraba el trabajo entre sus manos...imaginò en el interior a una pequeña criatura envuelta en una sàbana... llorando por falta de comida. Cerrò los ojos fuertemente parada ahì... y respingò del susto cuando una mano se posò en uno de sus hombros y abriò los ojos aterrada: una mujer alta en tùnicas rojas con dorado le veìa inquisitiva.

-¿Què haces aquì sola?- preguntò la mujer y mirò la canasta de Hermione -¿La estàs vendiendo?- la castaña asintiò y la señora, con un suave ademàn, le pidiò la canasta y la chica se la entregò timidamente. La mujer inspeccionò la confecciòn de la misma, le diò un par de golpes a la base y volviò a observarla mientras Hermione miraba a la mujer deseando en silencio que se la comprara. -Està bastante buena... resistente. ¿Cuànto estàs pidiendo por ella?

-Cu-cuatro rupios.- respondiò la castaña titubeante.

-¡Es muy poco!- exclamò la mujer y sacò una pequeña bolsita de la cual sacò unas monedas y se las ofreciò a Hermione quien le tendiò una mano... y viò que eran siete rupios. Sus ojos miel se abrieron en sorpresa y felicidad. -Esta canasta debe valer al menor diez, pero es todo lo que tengo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamò Hermione -Es usted muy generosa, gracias, gracias!!

La mujer le sonriò mientras a la castaña se le derramaban màs làgrimas... y la mujer la observò con detenimiento, como preguntàdose...

-Espera... te he visto antes?

-N-no lo creo- respondiò Hermione extrañada y empezò a sentir un molesto dolor en el estòmago como una alerta de que algo estaba mal -Casi nunca vengo aquì.

La mujer se quedò pensativa... ella podrìa jurar que la habìa visto antes, pero no sabìa dònde.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- le dijo la señora y la castaña le sonriò -te deseo suerte, muchacha, y si haces màs canastas y tinees tu propio puesto, te comprarè màs.- Hermione parpadeò un par de veces puesto que en sus planes inmediatos no estaba tal idea pero igual asintiò.

-Gracias de nuevo.- le dijo la castaña bendiciendo a la mujer en silencio y èsta se fue.

Hermione abriò el puño que contenìa las monedas y sonriò. Se humedeciò los labios pensando que por fin comerìa... ¡Cuanta ambre tenìa!

-- CONTINUARÁ --

A/N: No sè que màs decir, solo que los siguientes dos capitulos me partieron el alma. Les dejo a su criterio que sigan leyendo la historia. Dejen sus reviews por favor. Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Realmente no se qué decir... solo que lean y me perdonen.**

**CAPITULO 9.**

¡Estuvieron tan cerca!... ¡Tanto!... ¿Cómo era posible que Ron, quien tenía los omniculares, no la viera? Él y Harry ya estaban corriendo entre los recolectores preguntando por Hermione pero nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Cuando Chandre Yamun les dijo el nombre de la muchacha que les comentó, Harryle mostró una fotografía con movimiento de Hermione y de inmediato el viejo les preguntó cómo era posible que la conocieran?... era la misma… la misma chica que llegó mal herida… a la que golpearon salvajemente… la que estaba embarazada.

Harry no lo podía creer… no podía creer nada, se lo negaba una y otra vez pero Chandre Yamun se lo confirmó… era ella… era Hermione… ¿cómo había terminado ella ahí?... ¿cómo es que fue golpeada?... ¿cómo resultó que estaba embarazada?... ¿a quien le entregó su virtud?... ¿qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?... Miles de preguntas plagaban su mente con una angustia que crecía a la vez que el alivio de haberla ubicado le hacía perder el enfoque.

Tenía que encontrarla, aunque le costara el tiempo que fuera necesario… ahora sabía dónde hallarla y no pararía, ni dormiría ni comería hasta tenerla entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a los plantíos, los recolectores ya estaban yéndose y Harry y Ron detenían a todos y cada uno para mostrarles la foto a la cual tuvieron que hechizar para que no se moviera… hasta que dieron con la mujer que le había dado a Hermione la manzana y les indicó el pequeño poblado donde la chica vivía. El muchacho del barril se acercó pensando que habría problemas, pero la mujer le pidió que guiara a Harry y a Ron a la cabaña donde la castaña se suponía que estaba. El muchacho dudó por un momento en obedecer pero al ver en los ojos de l ojiverde y el pelirrojo que realmente estaban desesperados en encontrarla, los llevó tan rápido como pudo.

En todo el camino no hablaron pero Harry podía sentir la tensión que rodeaba el lugar… hasta que llegaron a la choza. El chico del barril llamó a la puerta pero estaba oscuro y nadie respondía. Harry abrió la puerta solo para encontrar que estaba vacía. Cuando Harry le preguntó en donde más podía estar Hermione, él no supo responder y los tres empezaron a preguntar en las chozas vecinas, pero solo una mujer, una anciana, les dijo que la vio irse hacía más de tres horas en lo que parecía ser el camino al pueblo. El muchacho se fue a su casa después de indicarles a Harry y a Ron por dónde irse y los chicos se fueron corriendo por el sendero indicado.

* * *

En un local pobre donde ofrecían comida a bajo precio, la única comensal era una chica en el rincón saboreando un buen trozo de pollo frito con brócoli cocido. Ya le faltaba poco para terminar pero ella disfrutaba cada bocado sabiendo que sería su último alimento… por el resto de su vida.

Mientras masticaba, una que otra lágrima escapaba furtiva pues en su mente lo único que había era el pensamiento de que aquello sería lo último que probaría… su última cena antes de partir.

Sus emociones se cruzaban desconcertantes y al azar. Agonía mezclada con tristeza, satisfacción mezclada con impotencia, esperanza mezclada con resignación… Cuando terminó, suspiró con sentimiento y bebió su agua de melón. De todo lo que ella imaginaba que comería, fue el agua lo único que se le cumplió. Tuvo tantos antojos durante su embarazo y no tuvo dinero para costearse ninguno: unas fresas con crema… un pay de piña o manzana… una rebanada de pastel de chocolate… una deliciosa pizza de peperoni con champiñones… o tal vez unas trufas… a veces pensaba en un rico pavo horneado… otras en un caldo de camarón… espagueti o fetuccini… pero lo que más se le antojó era el salmón a la crema de especias.

Su bebé se movió y Hermione dejó escapar un quejido al sentirlo. No le dolió, pero saber que en su vientre llevaba una pequeña criatura, un ser humano que comía de ella y tenía vida propia, le llenaba de una emoción que no podía definir. La vida que llevo dentro de mí, pensó Hermione, una vida que terminará antes de empezar.

Sentía que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto… sería lo mejor para ambos… se decidió a hacerlo pues estaba convencida, y una vez tomada la decisión no se retractaría, sin importar nada más.

Satisfecha de haber comido como no lo había hecho desde hacía meses, se levantó y pagó a la dueña del local. La comida costaba cinco rupios pero le dio los siete que la mujer de la túnica le pagó por la canasta, y se fue.

Caminó despacio y somnolienta. La comida le estaba haciendo recobrar un poco las fuerzas y se dio a la tarea de buscar los hongos. Cuando llegó, a las afueras del pueblo. Encontró que las rejas que rodeaban dicho fruto estaban cerradas con candado y tuvo que forzar la puerta. Ésta solo cedió un poco, apenas lo suficiente para dejarla pasar apretando su vientre, tratando de sumir su ahora lleno estómago y con dificultades logró pasar. Jadeando, recogió bastantes hongos y por entre las rejas los pasó hacia fuera. Una vez que tuvo los que consideró suficientes, salió con algo de esfuerzo, aplastando nuevamente su hinchado vientre y lo sobó.

-Perdóname, pequeño.- le dijo en un susurro, se levantó del suelo después de recolectar los hongos que había sacado envolviéndolos en el chal que llevaba puesto y, temblando de frío, empezó a caminar sin rumbo lejos de ahí.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Harry y Ron encontraron las calles prácticamente vacías.

-No… no hay… nadie…- jadeó el ojiverde mirando a todos lados.

-¿Qué… vamos a… hacer?- jadeó Ron mientras miraba a Harry.

-No debe estar lejos… pero creo que debemos llamar casa por casa para preguntar…- entonces al ojiverde se le ocurrió una idea y volteó a ver al pelirrojo –Aparécete en la madriguera. Avisa a todos los que puedas para que vengan y nos ayuden a buscar. Ve por las pociones.- Harry le dio a Ron la bolsa con los galeones –llévalas contigo y trae a todos.

-¿Y tu?

-Yo voy a preguntar por ella… toma- el ojiverde sacó un espejo de dos caras y se la dio –así nos comunicaremos.

Sin decir más, Ron se apareció en la cabaña de Chandre Yamun e hizo lo que le pidió. Mientras, harry tocaba puerta por puerta… detenía a las pocas personas que andaban por las calles… y cada rostro que vio la foto de Hermione le decía que nunca la habían visto.

De esa manera, Harry llegó a la orilla del pueblo, en el extremo contrario de donde Hermione había recolectado los hongos hacía solo quince minutos, y llamó a una casa. Un minuto más tarde, una mujer se asomó… y su rostro se transformó de uno lleno de preguntas a otro cuya sorpresa le abrió los ojos al máximo al denotar la cicatriz del chico.

-Tu eres… Harry Potter!- exclamó la mujer en voz baja.

-¿Me conoce?

-¿Conocerte? ¡JA!- la mujer abrió la puerta por completo –Pase, señor Potter, bienvenido.

-Gracias, pero no. Tengo algo de prisa.

-¿Prisa? ¿Por qué?- a esto, Harry le mostró la foto de Hermione.

-Estoy buscando a…

-¡Oh!- se sorprendió la mujer –Hace rato la vi.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Harry esperanzado.

-¡Por supuesto!... pobre chica…- la mujer hizo un ademán con la cabeza en señal negativa –Estaba llorando… nadie le quería comprar la canasta que vendía y yo se la compré…- la mujer se ausentó un momento y regresó con la canasta -¡Cuando se la compré se veía tan feliz!

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?- preguntó Harry viendo la canasta.

-Poco más de dos horas ¿La conoce?

-Sí… ¿Usted sabe a dónde pudo haber ido?

-Lo siento, pero es que no la… ¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Ahora ya sé porqué me pareció conocerla! Mi esposo trajo una copia del profeta de hace un mes… ¡Cómo no me acordé antes!

Harry la miraba expectante pero la mujer suspiró decepcionada… y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, señor Potter. Ahora sé que la está buscando pero no puedo imaginar a donde haya ido. Lamento no ser de más ayuda.

-Está bien, no es culpa suya… pero gracias igual. Tengo que irme y ver si la encuentro.

-Le deseo mucha suerte, señor Potter.

-Gracias. Hasta pronto.- y con esto, Harry se alejó mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta.

Mientras regresaba por el camino recorrido su mente divagaba con tristeza… ella estaba llorando… ¿Por qué? Estará en apuros y por ello vendía la canasta?... como fuera que las cosas hubieran sucedido, ahora sabía que sí era Hermione la chica que Chandre les relató… y eso lo estaba destrozando. De repente, el espejo de doble cara emitió sonidos y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón: era Ron.

-Estamos en la avenida principal! ¿ya la encontraste?

-No aún, pero voy para allá.

Instantes después, Harry se apareció donde Ron le había indicado y con el pelirrojo estaban Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna y el resto de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry, sin perder un minuto, les relató lo que la mujer le había dicho y se organizaron para buscar en los alrededores. Hicieron grupos de dos y siguieron preguntando mientras rodeaban el pueblo entero… pero Hermione ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

La castaña seguía caminando ya lejos del pueblo hasta adentrarse en la selva. No le importó el frío, el cansancio o el dolor en sus pies lastimados… ella seguiría caminando toda la noche si fuera necesario… tenía que alejarse tanto como pudiera, a un lugar donde no dieran con ella tan fácilmente.

Nunca el deseo de morir le había llenado de tal manera. El dolor en su corazón había reemplazado con esperanza y esa emoción le daba la voluntad y la fuerza para seguir caminando… pensar que nuevamente sentiría el calor de sus padres… el único amor incondicional que nadie más que ellos le dieron…

Pero llegó un momento, pasadas las horas de caminata completamente a oscuras, en que tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó de rodillas. Apenas pudo meter las manos para que el resto de su cuerpo no impactara contra el húmedo suelo. Su visión se había ajustado a la falta de luz y se sentó donde había caído gimiendo en silencio: el ligamento de la rodilla izquierda se rasgó y el dolor era insoportable. Intentó ponerse en pié, pero el dolor no se lo permitía y el tremendo peso que ahora tenía le pareció triple. Aun así con dificultades, continuó. Cojeaba ligeramente, sosteniéndose de donde pudiera… nada la detendría, era más su determinación que cualquier otra cosa…

* * *

Harry no podía soportar su angustia. Algo le gritaba un peligro… la sensación de que, si no la encontraba pronto, algo sucedería…

Dos integrantes de la Orden decidieron esperar por Hermione en la cabaña donde vivía con la esperanza de que ella volviera, mientras tanto, los otros que rodeaban el pueblo se abrieron hasta explorar la selva que les rodeaba, pero no sabían que Hermione ahora estaba lejos, más lejos de lo que creían.

Entonces, en el cielo apareció una señal de chispas rojas… todos lo vieron… e instantes después, todos los que llegaron a buscarla desde Gran Bretaña, aparecieron en el punto de donde la señal había procedido. Se suponía que aquello significaba que la encontraron… pero solo vieron a Remus y Tonks.

-Acaban de decirnos que la vieron- dijo Remus sin más tardanza –hace aproximadamente cuatro horas, caminando hacia aquella dirección- y el hombre-lobo señaló hacia la selva pero no había sendero alguno qué seguir.

-¿Te dijeron a donde conduce?- preguntó Harry.

-No conduce a ningún lado.- respondió Tonks asustada –Nos dijeron que hacia allá no hay más que selvas… ni camino, ni pueblos ni nada.

-¿Pues qué esperamos?- añadió Ron -¡Vamos ya!

* * *

**Reproducir What if de Coldplay**

No faltaba mucho para que amaneciera… el cielo estaba pasando de color índigo a violeta… muy pronto el sol saldría…

Hermione ya no soportó más y se sentó en el húmedo suelo. Recargó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol mientras con una mano se sobaba la rodilla izquierda. Ya no podía seguir. Su voluntad no flaqueaba, sin embargo su cuerpo protestaba de agotamiento… decidió que ése era sería el lugar indicado.

-Ya es navidad, pequeño- dijo acariciando su vientre con una voz suave y tierna. –Hace exactamente un año tus abuelitos se fueron… y hoy nos vamos a reunir con ellos- desenvolvió el chal a un lado de ella y vio los hongos un poco aplastados, tomó uno de ellos y lo observó con detenimiento -¿Sabrán bien?- se relamió los labios. El estómago protestó con un gruñido pues el alimento de la noche anterior ya lo había digerido y reclamaba por más. –Con el hambre que tengo de seguro me van a saber delicioso… mmmhhhh… voy a imaginar que estoy comiendo pasta… o talvez gelatina de uva… tengo hambre.

Hermione no se creía que la voz que salía de su boca fuera la propia. Se escuchó a sí misma emocionada, llena de gusto y satisfacción. Observaba el hongo cuyo gorrito era naranja y tallo café. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y, sonriendo, lo metió en su boca… lo masticó intentando definir su sabor, pero era amargo… y se lo tragó.

-Bueno, supongo que mi imaginación hará el trabajo- agregó cuando se dio cuenta de que el sabor sería lo de menos. –Lo más importante es el efecto…- tomó otro hongo y se lo metió a la boca. Masticando, habló: -Ya no me siento triste… ya no… ahora solo veo las posibilidades del resultado… verás cómo todo esto es para bien- suspiró y se comió otro hongo. –Deseo que todos estén bien… que sus caminos estén llenos de luz, igual que el mío. Me siento feliz porque volveré con mis papás… ahora seremos una gran familia… una familia feliz… es triste que tenga que ser así, pero no me arrepiento. Ahora veo que en realidad yo no pertenecía a ningún lado, pero eso va a cambiar. Vamos a ir donde nos quieren, a ti y a mí, y donde el mal no nos alcanzará nunca… iremos a donde no nos volverán a hacer daño y no molestaremos más a nadie- cogió otro hongo y lo metió en su boca. Lo masticó lentamente y lo tragó. Suspiró mientras cogía otro y lo miraba con curiosidad girándolo entre sus dedos –Éste es nuestro premio… porque merecemos ser libres de las ataduras que nos condenan a una vida donde el más perjudicado eres tú, pequeño. No es la solución a todos los problemas, eso está claro para mí… pero al menos estaremos en paz, no lo crees?- y se metió el hongo a la boca cerrando los ojos imaginando que comía una deliciosa rebanada de pizza -¿Para qué ver lo negativo, si lo positivo lo supera? Se que mis papás me apoyan, como siempre lo hicieron… tal vez no era esto lo que querían para mí, pero igual ya no hay remedio… nuestras vidas serían horribles. Cuando estemos juntos, mis papás y yo te cantaremos canciones de cuna… te van a amar tanto o más que a mí, así como yo te amo, bebé, porque no importa quién te haya engendrado, eres parte de mí… mis sueños se esfumaron hace mucho tiempo… pero al menos sé que Harry será feliz… de verdad lo deseo… lo amo tanto que no me importa lo que pase conmigo mientras él tenga lo que en vida yo no pude conseguir… amor.

Suspiró profundamente… ahora enormes lágrimas empezaban a caer…

-Sé que Harry me odia… a lo mejor ya ni se acuerda de mí… pero supongo que es mejor así…- cogió otro hongo y lo levantó como si levantara una copa haciendo brindis en su honor –por ti, Harry, porque deseo que seas enormemente feliz…- y metió en su boca el hongo. Revisó con la vista el chal: ya solo le quedaban cuatro más. Sonriendo, cogió otro con sus dedos y lo observó –En estos hongos está la llave de nuestra libertad, bebé… ¡estoy tan emocionada! ¡Veremos a mis papás! No volveré a estar sola nunca más!- cada vez más lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero ahora los hongos ya estaban haciendo efecto: sus piernas hormigueaban y sus brazos los sentía un poco pesados -¡Conocerás a Crookshanks! Es un buen amigo… el único que tuve… estuvo a mi lado siempre, cuando nadie más quería estarlo… le doy gracias a la vida por darme lo que tuve, porque aún cuando no fui del todo feliz, mis papás fueron mi mayor apoyo. Tuve la oportunidad de ser amada por ellos… conocí y vi lo que tenía que conocer y ver… la verdad es que no puedo quejarme- se comió otro hongo y lo masticó lentamente. –Estos honguitos son nuestro delicioso… bueno, no tan delicioso postre, pero el resultado será nuestro regalo de navidad. No puedo pensar en uno mejor ¿Qué mejor obsequio que éste? Ninguno- cogió un hongo más y se lo comió. Ya solo le quedaban dos. Ya no podía dejar de comerlos, era ahora una feliz obsesión que le daban la emoción y esperanza que ella tanto deseaba sentir, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo parecía entumecido… le empezó a doler el estomago y la lengua le hormigueaba también. –He dejado limpio mi camino, pequeño. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por nada puesto que no hay nada pendiente… terminé la escuela… nadie espera a mi regreso, si es que lo hubiera… no debo nada a nadie… me voy limpia… satisfecha- cogió el penúltimo hongo y lo metió en su boca; sentía los párpados pesados, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminaba su rostro y su vaga mirada se perdía en el horizonte. –Vamos a dormir, bebé… tengo sueño… lo mejor será… cuando ya no vuelva a abrir los ojos…- cogió el ultimo pero ya no pudo moverse más: el resto de su cuerpo se desplomó en el húmedo suelo, incapaz de poder meterse a la boca su ultimo premio. Su respiración era elaborada, sus pulmones trabajaban en agonía pues su cuerpo se adormecía mientras sus órganos parecían convulsionar, pero Hermione no lo sentía. El cuerpo entero estaba drogado y ella ya no lograba coordinar ni diferenciar… de haberlo hecho, hubiera escuchado un par de gritos no muy lejos de ella.

* * *

-Está haciendo frío- comentó Ron. Él, Harry y Remus caminaban sin rumbo con las varitas iluminando su camino. Ya llevaban mucho haciéndolo pero ellos seguían observando el suelo por si encontraban alguna huella… y por fin encontraron una.

Remus lo vio primero y se detuvo para hincarse e inspeccionarla… era una pisada que venía de su lado izquierdo… una huella pequeña pero no tenía mucho tiempo pues aún estaba algo fresca y unos centímetros más adelante había otra no tan profunda.

-Está lastimada- opinó Remus -¿Pueden verlo? El pié derecho deja una huella más firme que la otra… como si cojeara…

-No, no puede ser…- habló Harry angustiado en un tono de voz que claramente le decía a los otros dos su desesperación.

-Vamos, hay que seguir el rastro- añadió Remus y apresuraron el paso siguiendo el camino que Hermione dejó tras de ella.

Harry, en silencio, suplicaba a todo aquel que le escuchara, que la protegieran… que si estaba lastimada, él haría lo imposible, si fuera necesario, para ayudar a su recuperación… que aguantara un poco más… que esperara un poco… ya estaba muy cerca…

-A lo mejor, si está embarazada, puede ser que esté por dar a luz- comentó Ron –Tal vez por eso se fue.

-No tiene sentido, Ron- comentó Remus –de ser así, ¿Por qué no mejor buscó ayuda?

-No lo sé- argumentó el pelirrojo –talvez el dinero que le dieron por la canasta no era suficiente para pagarle a uno de esos… ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Médico- dijo Harry cada vez más tenso. La respuesta salió de su boca como un ladrido.

Siguieron caminando diez minutos más y el sol ya estaba muy cerca de salir. Harry, desesperado y angustiado, empezó a gritar el nombre de Hermione… y después lo hizo Ron… y escucharon como si algo pesado cayera… y las varitas alumbraron un par de piernas a unos treinta metros de distancia.

Dejaron de gritar para concentrarse en correr hasta donde estaba… los tres gritaron en horror al ver a Hermione tendida en el suelo, pero ella no diferenciaba realidad de ficción… Harry se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó el rostro empapado en lágrimas de la castaña… y él mismo empezó a llorar. Observó el estado de la chica y sus ojos, ahora humedecidos, vieron el enorme vientre de Hermione.

-Hermione, Hermione… responde… por favor…- no sabía si era él o ella, pero un temblor le invadió completamente. –Es-está… está temblando…

Remus y Ron se arrodillaron también y el hombre-lobo notó que ambos temblaban, Harry y Hermione… así como también notó que en una mano de la chica estaba el último hongo que no se pudo comer. Remus cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Hermione… ¿Qué hiciste?- la voz de Remus se quebraba ante lo que había descubierto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron con miedo en su voz.

-No… no es cierto… no lo hizo…- Remus negaba mientras Harry seguía hablándole a la chica.

-¿¡Qué cosa!?- gritó Ron, ahora aterrado.

-Ella… Hermione… comió de esto…- y levantó un poco el hongo con una mano temblorosa. –Son tan venenosas… con solo dos de éstos y…- ya no pudo continuar, pero Harry y Ron se dieron perfecta cuenta de lo que Remus intentaba explicar.

-¡NO!- gritó Harry -¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ELLA NO SERÍA CAPÁZ!

-Harry…- susurró Hermione y el ojiverde miró a la chica quien apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-A-aquí estoy… ¿es-estás bien?

-Harry…- volvió a susurrar y voz somnolienta continuó –mmmhh… ojalá fueras real…

-Soy real… mírame, estoy aquí…

-No… no lo eres, pero… no importa…- la voz de Hermione se escuchaba tan débil –tengo frío…

Al instante, Harry se quitó su chaqueta y envolvió a Hermione con ella abrazándola para proporcionarle un calor que ella ya no sentiría.

-N-no te preocupes… y-yo te calentaré… te llevaré a…

-No importa… yo estoy bien… ahora lo voy a estar…

-Hermione- intervino Remus y le mostró el hongo -¿Comiste más de éstos?

Los ojos de Hermione perdían el enfoque y parpadeo lentamente como si intentara ver lo que tenía frente a ella… y cuando lo hizo, sonrió.

-Sí.

-¿Cuántos?- la voz de Remus le urgía una respuesta.

-Mmmhhh… no recuerdo…

Ron levantó la varita y chispas rojas se elevaron en el cielo para avisar a los demás.

-Hermione, mírame…- suplicó Harry, pero la chica ya no podía moverse y cerró los ojos -¡MIRAME!- gritó esta vez.

-Harry… estás aquí… que bonito sueño…- esta vez ya no pudo ocultar su horror. Harry sollozó desesperado por que se daba cuenta de que Hermione ya no respondía coherentemente estando bajo el influjo del veneno… la estaba perdiendo…

-No… no estás soñando… estoy aquí, mírame…- tomó una mano de la chica: estaba fría e inerte. Aun así la puso sobre su mejilla para que pudiera sentir que era real, pero su cuerpo ya no podía. Todos sus sentidos se le iban y llegó el momento en que ya no pudo escuchar. –Mírame, Hermione… ¿Puedes verme? ¿Puedes sentirme?

-Harry… donde sea que estés… deseo que seas feliz…- una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y los cerró. En un susurro, en el último intento por ser escuchada, dijo: -por fin soy… muy feliz… te amo, Harry…- y con ello salió su última exhalación… y ya no se movió.

Harry no apartó sus ojos verdes del rostro de Hermione… se veía como si tuviera el sueño más dulce… Nadie habló… nadie respiró… y el ensordecedor silencio no fue interrumpido por la ligera respiración de Hermione que les confirmaría que la chica solo estaba durmiendo… ya había dejado de respirar… ya había dejado de moverse… y al percatar esto, Harry deseó dejar de respirar también… y no sabía si era él o alguien más, pero un horrible alarido de horror invadió su ser al sentir la vida de Hermione escapársele de las manos…

**-- CONTINUARÁ --**

**A/N: **Sí, ya se lo que han de estar pensando y sí, tienen toda la razón: soy una maldita perra desgraciada... pero tambien les había advertido que era muy triste... o mejor dicho, deprimente. El siguiente cap es el último. Aun no sé qué tan largo será y no tendrá epilogo.

Sin embargo les prometo que mis otras dos historias, las cuales estoy en medio del desarrollo, no serán así... y sí, sí estoy haciendo el epilogo de la primera versión de "Entre luz y sombras", porque después de este dinal alternativo, realmente se las debo.

Con cariño:

**elenalunapotter**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya estoy de nuevo aquí. Pensé que solo sería éste capitulo y terminaría este final alternativo... el problema es que éste fue más largo que el original así que se alargará, yo creo, otros dos más, aun no estoy segura. Me aferré casi durante dos semanas a no escribirlo... esto va a ser tan deprimente que voy a necesitar terapia y no tengo para costearlo.

Al final del capitulo les dejo una nota de autor, léanlo por favor.

En fin. Ya solo les digo que no me hago responsable si acaso los deprimo a ustedes también. Están advertidos.

**CAPITULO 10**

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...

Ron estaba sentado taciturno frente a la chimenea de La Madriguera. El resto de los Weasley habían salido a Diagon Alley y solo esperaba a que su familia regresara. Miró el reloj de Molly, postrado sobre la repisa arriba del fuego y todas las manecillas apuntaban en "fuera de casa"... y suspiró.

En parte agradeció el poder estar solo por un rato.

Deseaba tener la libertad de soltar las lágrimas que había guardado desde que encontraron a Hermione en Haryana... aun no podía creer que su amiga, su mejor amiga, la chica que tantas veces los sacó de apuros a Harry y a él, la chica que los reprendía por no cumplir con sus deberes, la amiga incondicional a pesar de sus diferencias... muriera. Y el solo pensar en vivir una vida sin su presencia fuerte y constante le parecía irreal, erróneo... Ron se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los puños atrapando su rojiza cabellera con impotencia y desesperación porque, además del dolor de haberla perdido a ella, ahora también estaba la cuestión de qué hacer con Harry...

Solo recordarlo...

"_por Merlín..."_ pensó angustiado _"¿qué voy a hacer... qué vamos a hacer?"._ Levantó el rostro mirando nuevamente las llamas de la chimenea, como buscando una respuesta entre las chispas que surgían furiosas, casi con la misma furia que él sentía. Entonces su mirada se perdió en la nada, haciendo que volvieran las imágenes a su mente con tanto dolor como en aquel momento...

******************

_Harry no quería soltar el cuerpo de Hermione, la tibieza que desprendía se evaporaba invisible frente a él y creyó que talvez, si seguía sujetándola con fuerza, no tendría frío y pronto abriría los ojos otra vez. Era una inútil y tonta esperanza pero, que podía hacer Harry en contra de ese ferviente deseo de ver que el color volviera a su rostro? De que pudiera oír de nuevo su voz pidiendo ir a la biblioteca? Quería creer que, con solo pensar que les estaba jugando una broma pesada, ella volvería y..._

_¿Cómo?..._

_Le era imposible dejar de ver su rostro, no quería perderse el momento en que Hermione volviera a abrir los ojos. Harry estaba seguro de que la chica solo se habría quedado profundamente dormida... era todo lo que podía hacer: engañarse porque el cerebro le decía una y otra vez lo que tanto se negaba a creer y que su corazón simplemente no admitiría. Pero entonces llegó un momento en el que la mano que tocaba su rostro bajó hasta el cuello... y llegó hasta el enorme vientre. Dejó la mano ahí, intentando sentir algún movimiento o latido de la pequeña criatura que tendría adentro esperando el momento de salir, pensando de manera automatica que ESE sería SU bebé... debería haberlo sido... y Hermione debería estar sonriendo mirándose ambos directo a los ojos._

_Un bebé... una nueva vida en camino... _

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿POR QUÉ?_

_**¡¡¡¿¿¿ POR QUÉ ???!!!**_

_Eso no podía estar pasando... estaba soñando... tenía que ser eso... una maldita pesadilla de la que parecía no poder despertar... no había otra explicación para algo como esto porque simplemente no era normal. Hermione jamás se quitaría la vida, ella no sería capáz._

_Alrededor de ellos había murmullos, sollozos y uno que otro grito de agonía... palabras que se perdían entre el tumulto de gente que les rodeaba... pero Harry no los escuchaba. Un horrible zumbido se apoderó dentro de su cabeza hasta hacerse insoportable y el mundo dejó de tener sonido excepto el que le retumbaba con furia. Sujetó el cuerpo frío e inerte de Hermione en sus brazos con más fuerza sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Él solo era conciente de pedirle a la castaña, incesantemente, que despertara porque debían volver a casa..._

_Pero Harry no la quería soltar a pesar de que Remus y Ron trataban de separarlos y el ojiverde luchaba furioso para no permitirlo. Les gritó, aulló como un animalito herido._

_Ginny, Luna , Neville y Arthur estaban mirando la escena mientras dejaban salir lágrimas, observando cómo Harry peleaba para que no le quitaran lo único que, ahora, nunca tendría. Los gemelos, Bill y Tonks trataban de hablar con él para que soltara a la chica, pero era inútil... y el ojiverde empezó a gritar desesperado, su cuerpo temblaba con todo el horror de lo que pasaba, como si convulsionara por la lucha interior que quebraba la poca entereza que había guardado._

_¿Es que no entendían? Hermione no tardaría en despertar... ¿cómo podían pedirle que la dejara ir? ¿cómo podían decirle que ya no había nada más por hacer? Eso era inaceptable... inconcebible!!...._

_No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición y le hormigueaba el cuerpo entero... estaba muy cansado... el cerebro le pedía a gritos poder dormir un rato. Todavía no se rendía así que no soltaría a Hermione... no quería hacerlo. Se hizo el silencio y solo uno que otro sorbo indicaba la presencia de los demás._

_-Tenemos que irnos, Harry- le dijo Ginny suavemente –hay que volver._

_-Hermione...- la voz de Harry salió entrecortada, un tono rasposo después de tanto gritar._

_-Nos la vamos a llevar- respondió Remus._

_-¿a dónde?_

_Silencio. Nadie respondió._

_-¿a dónde la vamos a llevar?- preguntó otra vez, ahora su voz se hizo desafiante._

_-A San Mungo- respondió suavemente Tonks –Tienen que revisarla._

_-Solo si me dejan estar con ella- les dijo el chico y por primera vez, levantó los verdes ojos para mirar directamente a Tonks. La metamorfomaga casi llora de nuevo... los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry brillaban de dolor, de agonía... y ella no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de decir una sola palabra._

_Por medio de un traslador, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Ron y Tonks llegaron a San Mungo. El ojiverde llevaba a la castaña en brazos por un pasillo que parecía eterno, y entre más pasos daba, mayor era el pánico que sentía, como si su sentido de autopreservación le dijera que no debía ir... que debía huir con Hermione mientras tuviera la oportunidad, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Lo siguiente que vio, fue una puerta cerrándose frente a él... y ahora tenía las manos vacías. Arthur lo cogió de los hombros y lo llevó hasta las sillas postradas a un lado de la puerta. Permaneció ahí como un robot: no se movía, no hablaba, no lloraba... hasta que, ya fueran el cansancio mental o físico o ambos, Harry se quedó dormido..._

_Cuando despertó se sintió desorientado, parpadeó un par de veces y, de nuevo, el pánico se apoderó de él. Apenas pudieron, entre Neville, Ron y los gemelos, contenerlo con magia porque empezó a gritar por Hermione. Cuando lo lograron, su mejor amigo lo abrazó y le dijo que Tonks y Remus estaban hablando con el medimago. Antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa, el ojiverde empezó a abrir cada puerta que encontró hasta que dio con una pequeña oficina y entró, Ron detrás de él, y cerraron la puerta...._

*****************

Ron se limpió las lágrimas con la camisa y respiró profundamente. Continuó viendo las llamas de la chimenea y ya no lo soportó. Cogió su varita, que estaba sobre el sillón y salió.

Se apareció dentro del número 12 de Grimmauld place donde Kreacher lo recibió con una ligera reverencia.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-El amo está en su habitación, señor. Dobby lo está vigilando como usted lo pidió- respondió el elfo con desdén pero a Ron no podía importarle menos. Subió con cuidado las escaleras para no hacer ruido y llegó hasta la antigua habitación de Sirius, donde ahora el ojiverde estaba pero no salía ningún sonido del interior. Ron se debatía entre entrar o quedarse en el pasillo porque el miedo no lo hacía razonar del todo. Suspiró y, armándose de paciencia y valor, abrió la puerta.

Lo que encontró lo dejó pálido de terror: Harry estaba de pié junto a la ventana apuntándose con la varita mientras miraba hacia fuera; Dobby estaba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente inconciente y el resto de la habitación era un desastre. El ojiverde al escuchar la puerta abrirse, volteó para ver quién había entrado y, al mismo instante Ron sacó su varita y con un rápido "expelliarmus" la varita de Harry voló hasta sus manos.

-¡¡¿¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO, HARRY??!!- le gritó Ron furioso y en dos zancadas ya estaba al lado del ojiverde. Lo sujetó de los hombros con toda la fuerza que sus manos poseían y lo sacudió -¡¡¿¿QUÉ IBAS A HACER??!!- pero el chico lo miraba resentido. Sus verdes ojos taladraban con odio los azules de su mejor amigo y de un manotazo se soltó del agarre de Ron. -¡¡CONTESTAME!!

-Lo que yo haga no te incumbe- las palabras de Harry salieron con sumo cuidado en tono grave.

-¿Qué?... ¿cómo que no me...? ¿¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO??

Pero Harry no le respondió. Sus ojos aun estaban teñidos de rabia e ira. La alarma de la casa, que anunciaba un nuevo arribo en el interior, no los perturbó. Ron miró el cuerpo de Dobby y luego dirigió la mirada a su amigo, esta vez, con reproche.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Dobby?

-No tenías porqué dejarlo cuidándome- recriminó Harry mientras cerraba los puños a sus costados –Ya no soy un niño y tú no eres Dumbledore para andarme vigilando como si fuera un delincuente.

-Aparentemente sigues siendo un niño por las estupideces que quieres hacer. Lo que no entiendo es porqué atacaste a Dobby. ¿qué no comprendes que nos preocupas? Sería mejor que volvieras a La Madriguera con nosotros para que haya alguien que...

-¡¡YA BASTA!!- gritó Harry con más furia -¡¡YA BASTA DE ESTARME VIGILANDO!! VOY A HACER LO QUE QUIERA Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!!

-Por favor, Harry- suplicó Ron –Lo que intentas hacer es una locura.

-¿Eso crees? ¿qué me volví loco?...- la fuerza de su mirada disminuyó pero no apartó los ojos de su amigo –talvez sí... talvez sí estoy loco... quizás eso lo explique todo... y si Hermione lo hizo, ¿por qué yo no? Quizás ella también se volvió loca... o talvez son ustedes los que nos volvieron locos y, en medio de esa locura encontró la paz...

-¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Ron sin poder creer lo que oía.

-... y entonces ya seremos dos locos lejos de aquí, juntos por fin- Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró -... juntos- abrió los ojos nuevamente, ahora, con un brillo muy particular –ella dijo que sería feliz y yo quiero ser feliz con ella... me prometí seguirla hasta el fin del mundo, Ron... y no pienso arrepentirme, no voy a echarme atrás.

-¿Y ya pensaste en nosotros?- preguntó Ron resentido; lentamente la rabia que hacía unos momentos sentía, se iba convirtiendo en dolor corrosivo -¿Ya pensaste lo que yo voy a sentir si nos dejas?... ya perdí a una gran amiga... mi mejor amiga... no quiero perderte a ti también, no puedes ser tan egoísta, Harry.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le preguntó Harry amenazante -¿cómo te atreves a llamarme egoísta? Se te olvida que, para empezar, perdí a mis padres y con ellos una vida en la que pude haber tenido amor... soy egoísta porque no pienso en los demás POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN MI VIDA??

-Nos tienes a nosotros, Harry... y tú lo sabes.

-NO PUEDES ESPERAR REEMPLAZAR A HERMIONE CONTIGO!!- gritó Harry y cogió aire tan despacio como pudo. –Eventualmente Luna y tú harán sus vidas juntos... y todos los demás también y yo seré el que se quede solo... otra vez. Pretendes que me quede hasta entonces, ¿solo para darles paz?- entrecerró los ojos y señaló a Ron -¿quién es el egoísta ahora?

Ron se quedó sin palabras. Lo había malinterpretado... o tal vez el pelirrojo no se supo explicar y ahora creyó haber empeorado el asunto. Pero en parte su plan estaba funcionando. Quería ganar tiempo para que Harry recapacitara de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y si la manera para conseguirlo era haciéndolo hablar hasta que sacara todo su dolor, entonces con gusto se dejaría insultar y ofender. Tras de él apareció Ginny quien, de seguro, escuchó toda la discusión desde afuera de la habitación y caminó decidida hasta pararse frente a Harry. Con una rapidez inusual, Ginny le volteó una bofetada al ojiverde. Tan sorpresivo fue, que el rostro del chico se desvió completamente... y así se quedó.

-Pues entonces eres un idiota- dijo Ginny con furia contenida –porque Hermione no hubiera querido que lo hicieras. Ella hubiera querido que salieras adelante y continuaras tu vida y no solo ella, sino tus padres también... ¡¡ELLOS DIERON SU VIDA POR TI!!

-El "hubiera" no existe, Ginevra- y Harry dirigió su mirada hacia ella –no existe. Y no pienso vivir en un mundo donde Hermione ya no está.

Ginny arrebató la varita de Harry de las manos de Ron y se la entregó.

-Coge la varita- ordenó Ginny desafiante –Cógela y mátate. Prefieres hacer eso, entonces hazlo. No voy a perder el tiempo con tus berrinches, Harry Potter porque tengo mucho por hacer aún- pero el ojiverde no cogió la varita. –La muerte de Hermione no se va a quedar impune y si no piensas ayudarme a averiguar lo que realmente sucedió, pues puedes hacer lo que más te convenga... ¡¡CÓGELA!! ¿¿QUÉ ESPERAS??- pero al ver que el ojiverde no cogía la varita, Ginny bajó la mano lentamente a la vez que los tres chicos dejaban salir lágrimas. –Yo sé que estás sufriendo, Harry... seguramente el dolor es mil veces mayor que el de Ron y el mío juntos... pero aun está allá afuera el o la responsable de lo que le sucedió a Hermione y no puedo estar tranquila hasta no hacer algo al respecto. No podemos estarte vigilando las 24 horas del día, eso es cierto, porque ni tu eres tan poco razonable ni nosotros disponemos de la paciencia para eso. Ya no eres un niño y no tenemos ni la obligación ni la responsabilidad... solo tenemos este cariño hacia a ti que nos mantiene asustados con la posibilidad de perderte también...- Ginny bajó la vista al suelo. –Quizás no sea suficiente con nuestro cariño... jamás podremos darte lo que Hermione te hacía sentir... pero eso no nos hace insignificantes- levantó los ojos nuevamente hacia Harry y, con la frente en alto, continuó: -Los únicos consuelos que me quedan son, en primera, buscar al responsable de la pérdida de mi mejor amiga... y segunda, saber que ella ya no está sola ni está sufriendo.

Ginny dio media vuelta y, sin mirarlos ni una sola vez, soltó la varita antes de salir de la habitación, dejando tras de ella a su hermano y a Harry plantados donde estaban.

***************

_-... aunque no creo que haya podido aguantar por mucho tiempo... los resultados son contundentes- dijo el medimago una vez que Harry y Ron cerraron la puerta; Tonks y Remus estaban sentados frente al medimago y el escritorio que se les interponía tenía pergaminos con diferentes anotaciones. Los recién llegados permanecieron de pié observando al hombre canoso de ojos castaños en su túnica verde con el escudo del hospital en el pecho; el medimago mostraba un rostro lleno de pena, como si le doliera tener que dar un informe detallado de lo que encontró._

_-¿A qué se refiere?- cuestionó Harry casi impaciente -¿En dónde está Hermione?_

_Remus y Tonks miraron a Harry por un momento pero no se atrevieron a hablar y se hizo un silencio abrumador. El medimago lo miró con severidad y luego miró a Tonks quien asintió levemente con la cabeza. El hombre observó a Harry nuevamente y tomando aire, continuó:_

_-Señor Potter... estaba precisamente diciéndole los detalles a la Auror sobre la señorita Hermione Granger para poder levantar el acta correspondiente- el ojiverde frunció el ceño en incomprensión mientras Ron cerraba los ojos. Conocía, más o menos, los términos que usaban para denunciar un crimen porque Arthur Weasley hacía comentarios de eso regresando de trabajar. –La señorita Granger... la joven tenía siete meses de embarazo. Por los exámenes que le aplicamos, encontramos severos daños internos... algunos, sospechamos, son incluso de antes que la señorita supiera que estaba en espera. Indicios de haber sido violada son más que evidentes: laceraciones, raspones, daños por infecciones venereas en el area vaginal y anal...- el medimago hizo una pausa para suspirar y Harry abría los ojos con angustia. -... descubrimos que tenía tres costillas rotas y ninguna soldó apropiadamente... revisamos su espalda y encontramos gran cantidad de heridas... azotes, probablemente que, de alguna manera, llegaron a infectarse dejando profundas cicatrices; es posible que haya perdido gran cantidad de sangre. También presentó rastros de haber sido torturada con la maldición cruciatus... lamento decirles que los daños que les he mencionado hasta ahora fueron hechos hace cuatro o cinco meses..._

_-¿Quiere decir... quiere decir que ya estaba embarazada cuando le inflingieron esas heridas?- la voz de Tonks se cortaba. Harry estaba temblando de solo escuchar el informe._

_-Así es._

_Harry se cubrió el rostro en desesperación y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Ron puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo pero éste se movió con brusquedad para que dejara de tocarlo._

"_Por Merlín..."_

_-... y eso son solo las heridas visibles...- y los cuatro presentes miraron al medimago con horror y antes de que lo interrumpieran, siguió –los reportes indican que el hígado estaba fallando, provocado por fuertes golpes... el cráneo presentó numerosas contusiones, algunas de gravedad... el nivel de glucosa en la sangre era muy baja, sin mencionar la falta de hierro y calcio, lo que nos indica que prácticamente no comía... tenía una severa desnutrición y anemia extrema... y el bebé... bueno, el feto no estaba en mejores condiciones... casi estoy agradecido de que la criatura no naciera..._

_-¡¡¡CÓMO PUEDE DECIR ESO!!!- le gritó Harry furioso y se avalanzó hacia el medimago pero Ron pudo sujetarlo antes de que siquiera lo tocara. El ojiverde forcejeaba sin resultado alguno pues Ron era bastante fuerte -¡¡ESTÁ DEMENTE!!_

_-Harry, contrólate!- Tonks levantó la voz y se puso en pie._

_-No, déjelo- intervino el medimago –no debí haber dicho eso- volteó hacia Harry –le ruego que me disculpe, señor Potter- al parecer esto lo tranquilizó un poco más y el hombre continuó: -Me da pena tener que decirlo... preferiría no hacerlo, pero ya que es un procedimiento no me queda más remedio... la criatura no venía bien. Las causas pudieron ser el abuso y la tortura, pero el cráneo tenía malformaciones irregulares... sus órganos no se desarrollaron de manera adecuada... si hubiera nacido vivo, el bebé hubiese muerto al cabo de varias horas, no más. Realmente lo siento mucho._

_-No... no puede ser... no puede estar pasando...- murmuró Harry. Tonks dejó escapar unas lágrimas y Remus y Ron cerraron los ojos con fuerza._

_-¿Cuál es la... conclusión de la... de la autopsia?- preguntó Tonks apenas pudiendo hacerse escuchar con un hilo de voz._

_-Envenenamiento traumático por organismo tóxico... los hongos que ingirió la señorita eran muy venenosos y comió más de lo necesario... la mayor parte de sus órganos quedaron destrozados... literalmente. Por supuesto, las toxinas invadieron todo el sistema digestivo y pasaron por medio de la sangre hasta el feto._

_-¿Ella... ella sufrió?_

_-No lo creo- respondió el medimago después de una larga pausa –la primera reacción del hongo fue inhabilitar sus sentidos, osea que su cuerpo estaba cedado mientras surtían efecto las toxinas así que no debió dolerle... aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la serie de heridas..._

_-Un momento- interrumpió Harry –está tratando de decir que Hermione... MI Hermione... murió? Todo... todo lo que nos ha estado diciendo...- Harry se negaba a creerlo. Sacudía la cabeza mientras bufaba, como si le estuvieran mintiendo. -... no, ella no ha muerto... solo está dormida. Esos hongos solo la pusieron a dormir, ella no puede estar muerta..._

_-Harry..._

_-No, Ron. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Nos están engañando. No quieren que la veamos._

_-Harry, por favor..._

_-Quiero verla ahora mismo... AHORA!!_

_-No es posible, señor Potter..._

_-No me diga que no es posible. ¡¡Quiero verla, es una orden!!- gruñó Harry directamente al medimago._

_-Harry...- intervino Ron nuevamente, pero el ojiverde seguía sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo que fuera que pudieran decirle._

_-No. Tengo que verla. Ya debió haber despertado. No puede... no puede estar muerta porque todavía tengo muchas cosas qué decirle. Lo que pasa es que me la quieren quitar... y yo no voy a permitirlo- dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de salir de la oficina cuando Remus lo alcanzó a sujetar de un brazo._

_-No puedes ir, Harry. No aún._

_-Claro que puedo._

_-Harry entiende- le dijo Tonks._

_-No. Tengo que estar con ella y..._

_-¡¡YA BASTA, HARRY!!- le gritó Ron en la cara -¡¡HERMIONE YA NO ESTÁ, SE HA IDO, ENTIENDES?!! ¡¡ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA!! ¡¡ELLA MURIÓ EN TUS BRAZOS!! ¡¡TU LA VISTE MORIR!!...- Harry se quedó petrificado mirando los ojos de Ron leyendo en ellos lo que se negaba a creer por parecerle ilógico... pero era cierto... Hermione se fue... sintió cómo la vida de Hermione se le escapaba de las manos... cómo su calor iba desapareciendo... como su ojos se cerraron y no los volvió a abrir a pesar de las suplicas... _

_Rendido, Harry se dejó caer de rodillas cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo. Remus se puso de rodillas junto a él y lo abrazó. El ojiverde no lo apartó, al contrario: dejó salir cada emoción que no permitía sentir por miedo a creer que, en lugar de estar en una pesadilla, se encontraba en medio de su horrenda y triste realidad..._

_¿Por qué?_

*******************

El resto de la tarde, Harry y Ron se quedaron en silencio dentro de la antigua habitación de Sirius. El pelirrojo despertó a Dobby quien estaba sumamente mortificado por haberse descuidado pero Ron le dijo que no era su culpa. Le pidió que los dejara solos y desde entonces ninguno de los dos muchachos dijo nada.

Harry se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama y Ron se paró frente a la ventana, observado con pesar el cielo que lentamente se oscurecía. El pelirrojo no podía creer que su amigo hubiera estado a punto de... sacudió la cabeza porque deseaba espantar el pensamiento de no haber llegado a tiempo.

-Ginny tiene razón- dijo Harry en voz baja y Ron volteó a verlo. El ojiverde se veía rígido sin despegar la vista de la alfombra –Hay que encontrar al responsable...- levantó los ojos y Ron pudo apreciar que, aunque el dolor estaba presente, la ira era la emoción predominante en esos momentos -... y hacerlo pagar.

Ron asintió.

-Se te ocurre alguna idea?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-La verdad no... pero estoy pensando...- suspiró y el ojiverde se puso en pié. Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de concentración –Ya habíamos interrogado a Stan, el conductor del autobús noctámbulo...

-Nos dijo que llevó a Hermione hasta el caldero chorreante- comentó Ron suavemente.

-Así es... hablamos con Tom el encargado, pero no la vio entrar... eso quiere decir que no fue a Diagon Alley... no usó la red flu....

-...tuvo que tomar un camino en las calles de Londres, pero... ¿Hacia dónde?

Harry no contestó. Seguía pensando. La mejor manera de poder dar con las respuestas, era recreando los pasos que Hermione debió haber dado... haciendo lo mismo que ella hizo... yendo hacia donde ella había ido. De repente se puso a hacer cuentas... Hermione debería haber tenido a su bebé en febrero. Se detuvo por un momento antes de seguir con su ir y venir. Si tan solo ella le hubiera dicho a alguien, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Él mismo fue quien le dijo que no quería que se acercara a nadie otra vez y, a parte de ellos, Hermione no tenía a nadie más porque Harry lo hubiera sabido... no tenía a nadie, no conocía a nadie... siete meses...

-...siete meses...- murmuró Harry, más para sí mismo que para Ron. Se detuvo de nuevo y se giró para mirar al pelirrojo –el medimago dijo que tenía siete meses... ¿en dónde estábamos hace siete meses?

Frunciendo el ceño, Ron usó los dedos para hacer la cuenta regresiva.

-Estamos en diciembre... ya casi es enero... era junio- miró a Harry con extrañeza –estábamos en Hogwarts... en los EXTASIS.

Harry asintió con gravedad ante lo que ya tenía en la cabeza y Ron solo lo estaba confirmando.

-Estábamos en medio de los exámenes... y fue en Hogwarts... quien la haya violado estaba ahí... era un alumno del colegio...- cerró los puños mientras su visión se tornaba de rojo con la furia de solo pensar que todo paso bajo sus narices y ellos ni por enterados... tocaron... lastimaron a su Hermione. –Maldito... maldito sea el desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarla...

-No había pensado en ello- comentó Ron -... pensé que Hermione estaba alterada por los exámenes pero... la verdad es que no le ponía mucha atención a nada. Creo que estuve demasiado ocupado con Luna- dijo apenado.

-Mientras que yo estaba siendo envenenado...- recordó Harry con rabia contenida –poseído por las malditas pociones de Cho... si no hubiera sido por ella... si no me hubiera drogado... si no lo hubiera permitido... nada de esto habría sucedido- se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza, alzó la voz –Todo esto es culpa mía... yo debí estar con ella y si hubiera sido sincero estaría aquí a mi lado... soy un imbecil.

-No puedes decirlo en serio, Harry- reprochó Ron –no es culpa tuya... tú no la mataste...

-Pero la orillé a hacerlo.

-Claro que no, y tú lo sabes. Apenas puedo imaginarme lo que vivió mientras estaba sola... no debió encontrar otra salida si sabía lo mal que estaba y por eso lo hizo. Recuerda lo que te dijo, Harry: "te amo". Si de verdad te amaba, ella no querría que te culparas de nada- se sentó junto a él y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros haciendo que el ojiverde lo viera. –Y todo lo que sucedió en el tren... recuerda que estabas bajo la influencia del "amortentia"... no eras tú.

Un suspiro entrecortado salió de la boca de Harry involuntariamente.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, Ron.

-Yo tampoco... pero ya no podemos remediarlo. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es continuar...

-¿Cómo se supone que continuaré sin ella?- interrumpió Harry -¿Cómo?

-Recordándola... con cariño. Viviendo y luchando, como ella lo hubiera querido... pero primero hay que saber lo que sucedió.

-Me lo cobraré... juro que me lo cobraré, Ron... aunque sea lo último que haga.

******************

_El funeral se llevó a cabo en La Madriguera tal y como Arthur sugirió. No se hizo público el hallazgo del cuerpo de Hermione y solo los más cercanos pudieron estar presentes el 28 de diciembre para eso. _

_Fue la tarde más triste que Harry pudiera recordar. El vacío que se había apoderado de él era tan grande que no le quedaba tiempo de pensar en nada más. Se había rehusado a apartarse del féretro de la castaña y casi no había probado bocado._

_Molly estaba desesperada. Intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Harry para que comiera haciendo uso de múltiples diálogos que el ojiverde simplemente bloqueaba de su mente... quizás ya había masterizado la oclumancia... Dumbledore y Snape estarían orgullosos si se enteraran..._

_El ambiente de La madriguera era denso, casi palpable. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a Harry por miedo a que éste sacara la varita y les lanzara una maldición. El único que parecía no temer era Remus quien permaneció a su lado hasta el momento en que trasladaron el féretro al panteón donde los padres de Hermione yacían tres metros bajo tierra a las orillas de Kent._

_Y Harry..._

_Harry parecía un alien... un intruso... una pieza que nomás no encajaba en ese cuadro. De vez en cuando iba al baño y volvía a su posición: un sillón pequeño y viejo frente al ataúd... y prefería permanecer en silencio. No tenía nada qué decir, todo estaba en su cabeza y no había forma de hacerlo hablar... no sentía que fuera necesario... estaba en blanco..._

Mientras bajaban el féretro, Kingsley dijo un pequeño discurso que Harry no escuchó; solo estaba observando cómo aquel cuerpo era descendido a su destino final... probablemente lo que Hermione hubiera querido... permanecer al lado de su familia por el resto de la eternidad. El ojiverde lanzó hacia el ataúd un ramo de orquídeas azules... sus favoritas... y se desapareció dejando al resto de los presentes mirando al espacio vacío que hacía un momento ocupaba una de las personas que menos se merecía tanto dolor...

********************

El primer día de enero, Harry accedió a pasar la noche en La Madriguera. Por la mañana, Molly les preparó el desayuno y llamó a todos para que bajaran. No era usual que guardaran silencio, pero la presencia de Harry con su variable humor los tenía al borde del suspenso y, para no iniciar uno de sus repentinos arrebatos, permanecían quietos.

No es como si desearan continuar la vida tan tranquilos como si nada hubiera pasado; la muerte de Hermione fue como derribar la casa entera en noche de tormenta pero querían poder superarlo... sabían que eso era lo que hubiera querido Hermione.

Sin embargo, esta mañana Harry fue de los primeros en bajar a comer y, ante las atónitas expresiones de la familia, el ojiverde, por primera vez en meses, comió un desayuno completo... por supuesto que no parecía estar muy al pendiente de lo que comía o cuánto porque inmediatamente se notaba que lo hacía de manera automática, pero ya era un avance.

Por fin Molly empezó a relajarse al ver al chico comer decentemente y después de que Harry aceptara más pudín, cerró los ojos dándole gracias al cielo por el milagro.

Ron sabía lo que estaba pasando... a pesar del episodio de la tarde anterior, cuando lo encontró apuntándose a la cabeza con la varita y la discusión se puso candente, supo que las palabras de Ginny surtieron efecto... al menos por el momento. Buscarían al responsable de lo sucedido y eso era motivación suficiente para Harry.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Harry se levantó de la silla y llevó sus platos a la cocina. Al volver, pasó junto a Ginny y los gemelos aprovechando que Molly se había ausentado por un momento e, inclinándose, les susurró:

-Los veo afuera en quince minutos- le hizo una leve seña a Ron para que lo siguiera y subió las escaleras.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron encontró a Harry sentado en el suelo sobre el tapete junto a su cama leyendo antiguos diarios y observando las varias fotos en los encabezados.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? ¿por qué quieres hablar con los gemelos y Ginny?

-¿No es obvio, Ron?- respondió el ojiverde con sarcasmo –solo para pasar el rato...-levantó la vista hacia su amigo que estaba de pie frente a él –Para ponernos de acuerdo. Ginny quiere investigar, ¿no es así? Bien... pues lo haremos, pero esta vez seremos implacables y para eso hay que organizarse. ¿porqué no le llamas a Luna también? Acabo de contactar a Neville y él no ha de tardar en llegar.

-Parece que ya lo tenías bien pensado.

-Tuve toda la noche para eso.

-¿No dormiste?- reprochó Ron.

-Sí, pero no mucho... tenía la cabeza saturada de tantos pensamientos como para poder conciliar el sueño.

Ron sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y viendo los periódicos viejos, tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Para que los quieres?

-Estoy buscando.

-¿qué estas buscando?

-Algo inusual... algo que pueda haber aquí: un reportaje de accidentes o crímenes... talvez pudieron mencionar algo sobre Hermione y lo pasamos por alto.

-No lo creo, Harry- negó Ron y caminó hasta la ventana. El pelirrojo pudo ver a sus hermanos y Neville ya estaba bajando la colina. –Si hubiera algo ya lo habríamos visto.

-No se pierde nada con intentar.

Ron suspiró cansado. No sabía qué era lo que su amigo realmente buscaba pero dudaba que fuera posible.

-Voy por Luna. Regreso en unos minutos y te veo allá afuera- sin más, se desapareció.

Cuando Ron y Luna llegaron, Harry les hizo una seña desde adentro del bosque y la pareja se acercó.

-Antes que otra cosa- dijo mirando a Ginny y luego a Ron –lamento lo que sucedió ayer... estaba desesperado... todavía lo estoy y no era mi intención hacerlos sentir mal. Lo siento.

-Yo te entiendo, Harry- dijo Ginny y Neville cogió una de sus manos. Todos estaban sentados en círculo sobre unos troncos encima de la nieve –Creo... que yo también me pasé. Lamento lo de ayer.

-No te preocupes... pero creo que me hizo bien. Necesitaba caer en mi realidad para poder darme cuenta de lo que hay que hacer... y es por eso que les pedí que estuvieran aquí conmigo- los presentes miraron a Harry con atención. –Ayer Ron y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que hay que buscar al responsable de... lo que sucedió- y les dijo lo que la noche anterior Ron y él pensaron.

-Yo había pensado algo similar- dijo Ginny -... pero ayer... se me ocurrió otra cosa. Si Tom no vio a Hermione es porque no entró. Obviamente no podía ver hacia afuera porque tiene que permanecer atendiendo la barra pero... ¿y los que estaban ahí? Algún cliente pudo haber estado cerca de las ventanas y ver hacia la calle mientras el autobús noctámbulo llegaba. Lo que debemos hacer es preguntarle a Tom qué clientes estuvieron ese día e interrogarlos a ellos.

Ron se le quedó viendo a Ginny con asombro pero los gemelos no parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Puedes ir a preguntarle a Tom, pero dudo que pueda darte un nombre específico- alegó George.

-Muchos clientes van ahí todos los días...- intervino Fred.

-... Y no creo que recuerde quién estuvo en su bar justamente esa fecha- aclaró George.

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos- opinó Ginny. -¿Tu qué opinas, Harry?

-Estaba pensando lo mismo que ellos. Tom tiene muchos clientes todos los días y sería muy poco probable que recuerde quién estuvo esa tarde...- el ojiverde se cruzó de brazos y suspiró –pero tienes razón: hay que intentarlo. Debemos agotar todas nuestros recursos, aunque sean ambiguos.

-Pues vamos de una vez- opinó Ron pero antes que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pie, Luna lo cogió de la chaqueta.

-¿Vamos a ir todos?- preguntó la rubia. –Somos demasiados, ¿no creen?

-Sí- concedió Harry.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Neville tímidamente. Cuando captó la atención de todos, se ruborizó pese al frío que hacía. –Bueno... este...

-Ya dilo, Nev- exigió Ginny.

-Ginny y yo deberíamos ir a "El caldero chorreante". No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos preguntando por ahí directamente por Hermione... nadie sabe, a parte de nosotros, que ella... bueno, nadie sabe. Lo que quiero decir es que va a ser muy sospechoso que vayamos todos... alguien podría notar lo que sucede y si el culpable se entera...

-...podría escapar- intervino Harry. –Sí, tienes razón. Hay que ser cautelosos.

-Yo creo que alguien debería ir a Hogwarts- opinó Luna. –Ronnie, Harry y yo podemos ir.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en revisar el castillo entero.

-¿Cómo que revisar?- Ron levantó la voz incrédulo. -¿Acaso no recuerdas que el castillo es inmenso? Vamos a tardar semanas.

-No si sabemos dónde buscar.

-Y ¿qué vamos a buscar?

-No lo sé. Lo sabremos cuando lo hayamos encontrado.

Ron bufó atontado. Los gemelos miraban a Luna exasperados y Ginny suspiraba. Harry y Neville eran los únicos que parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Hay que seguir los pasos de Hermione...- murmuró Harry -... y hay que empezar por el castillo. Luna tiene razón. La profesora McGonagall ya sabe todo... estuvo en el funeral...- cerró los ojos y empezó a tener dificultades para respirar. Tuvo que inhalar y exhalar lentamente hasta que pudo controlarse. –Si hablamos con ella y le pedimos permiso para revisar el castillo, no creo que se niegue. Ella quería mucho a Hermione y estoy seguro que nos permitirá hacerlo. Hay que revisar todo el castillo.

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Ustedes- dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras y mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados -... van a buscar a Mundungus Fletcher. Quien haya atacado de esa manera a Hermione no puede ser mas que un vil criminal... y de seguro debe andar por ahí, entre las sombras buscando nuevas víctimas. Tiene que ser alguien que conocemos... alguien que tenía algo en contra de ella. Es el tipo de gente que gusta de hacer daño... talvez, con un poco de suerte, haya revelado a alguien sus... "hazañas". Solo Mundungus podría saber algo.

-Nadie lo han visto en mucho tiempo, Harry- dijo Neville -¿Tú crees que lo podrán encontrar?

A esto, los gemelos bufaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dudas de nuestras capacidades?- preguntó Fred ofendido.

-Nosotros también podemos colarnos entre los malhechores- George levantó la barbilla. –No será difícil... podemos mover algunos hilos...

-...y encontrarlo, sobre todo si hay dinero de por medio.- continuó Fred. Él y Geroge se miraron con una sonrisa torcida.

*****************

_El cansancio había agotado su cuerpo. Harry se encerró en la habitación de Sirius desde que se fue del panteón en Kent y con sus propias manos cogía los objetos que tuviera al alcance para azotarlos contra la pared mientras gritaba y lanzaba improperios a los cielos por quitarle a la única persona que lo amaba a él y no al "niño que vivió" o al "hombre que triunfo" como ahora le llaman en la comunidad mágica._

_Cuando se le acabaron las cosas para destruir se dejó caer al suelo y, en posición fetal, empezó a llorar. _

_Eran lamentos desgarradores... tan lamentables que ni el mismo Dobby se atrevió a entrar. _

_Ron llegó a Grimmauld a buscarlo y escuchó a su amigo gritar hasta que el llanto salió rasposo... hasta que ya no tuvo voz para continuar exigiéndole a los cielos la respuesta del porqué Hermione sufrió tanto. Permaneció sentado afuera de la habitación, al igual que Harry, llorando ante tan terrible pérdida._

_Cuando los ruidos de cosas al romperse paró, Ron abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry aún enroscado en el suelo, llorando suavemente. Cuando el ojiverde lo vio entrar, se sentó con calma y Ron se puso de rodillas junto a él... al instante siguiente se estaban abrazando y el sollozo de Harry tomo fuerza, apretando a su amigo intentando desgarrar algo para sacar el dolor que lo corroía, el odio que lo abrasaba hasta sentir que la piel no era suficiente para contener la rabia que lo devoraba._

_-¿Por qué, Ron?- gimió Harry. El sonido que emitió, el pelirrojo le taladró el alma. -¿Qué hizo ella para merecer eso?_

_-No...n-no lo se, Ha-harry- jadeó Ron sin saber qué decir._

_-Si ella hubiera... hubiera esperado un poco más...- siguió llorando y poco a poco el tono de su voz subía –Yo la amaba... la amo... y no se lo pude decir... no pude... no llegué a tiempo._

_Llorando, se quedó dormido en los brazos de Ron. El ojiverde estaba exhausto y el pelirrojo lo acomodó sobre la cama mientras que él se sentaba en una silla a su lado. Durante la noche, Harry se despertó varias veces con un grito ahogado y sudando. Ron tuvo que calmarlo para que recordara que estaba despierto, que solo estaba soñando y, aun desorientado, se recostaba de nuevo y a los pocos minutos se quedaba dormido..._

_El pelirrojo estaba mortificado y asustado; vio a su amigo derrumbarse, algo que nunca había sucedido y no pudo creerlo... pensó que si él estuviera en su lugar, no podría soportarlo... simplemente no podría seguir viviendo... _

_...y Ron se quedó dormido sobre la silla. _

_Cuando despertó, Harry ya no estaba ahí y se alarmó. Llamó a Dobby y el elfo le dijo que el ojiverde estaba en la habitación que era de Buckbeak y cuando el pelirrojo llegó hasta allí, encontró a su amigo aferrando con una mano una botella de Whisky de Fuego mientras se lo empinaba como si estuviera poseído, como si el liquido fuera agua._

_-¿Por qué estas bebiendo, Harry?_

_-¿Y porque no?- alegó Harry con gravedad mientras arrastraba las palabras. Estaba sentado en el piso recargado en una pared mientras la luz del mediodía asomaba tenue por la pequeña ventana. Ron le hubiera dicho que estaba haciendo mal, que no solucionaba nada con embriagarse... pero su amigo ya estaba mostrando los efectos del alcohol y sabía que, sin importar lo que le dijera, no lo iba a escuchar._

Optó por sentarse en el piso recargado en la pared de frente a Harry y así permanecieron el resto del día...

*****************

Mientras Ginny y Neville hablaban con Tom, el encargado de "El caldero chorreante", Harry, Ron y Luna estaban sentados en la oficina de la directora. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en la gran silla que una vez Dumbledore ocupara.

En otros tiempos, la profesora los miraría con suspicacia y la fuerza de su presencia y autoridad los intimidarían... pero no ahora.

Ahora, la dama frente a ellos parecía haber envejecido diez años en un lapso de días y no se veía en mejor ánimos que ellos. Los retratos de sus antecesores aparentaban estar en pleno sueño... excepto por el retrato de Dumbledore, cuyo semblante era parecido al de la directora y el retrato de Snape quien los observaba como si estuviera aburrido.

-Pues no sé...- respondió por fin McGonagall después de una larga pausa. Los tres jóvenes le relataron hasta el último detalle de lo que habían planeado. –Esto podría llevarles semanas. ¿qué es lo que buscan?

Harry y Ron se miraron y el pelirrojo respondió tímidamente.

-No lo sabemos... aún.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes- opinó Snape y los muchachos voltearon a ver el retrato; el grasiento cabello oscuro le caía cubriendo gran parte del rostro como un par de cortinas y sus ojos los miraban como quien ve a un ratón de laboratorio. –siempre a ciegas... ni siquiera saben lo que están buscando.

-Severus...-habló Dumbledore en su tono tolerante de siempre –por favor, no los interrumpas.

-¡Bah!

McGonagall cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró profundamente.

-Si no saben lo que buscan... ¿cómo van a saber dónde buscar?

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio, apenados por no saber la respuesta. Sin embargo, fue Luna la que respondió mientras mordisqueaba una paleta de caramelo.

-Puedo seguir el rastro... y así sabremos.

La directora, los dos chicos y los dos retratos miraron expectantes a la rubia mientras ésta miraba la paleta que ya casi se terminaba.

-¿De que habla, señorita Lovegood?- cuestionó McGonagall. Los muchachos estaban igualmente extrañados y de repente los ojos de Dumbledore emitieron el tan familiar brillo que avecinaba una noticia asombrosa.

Luna miró a la directora y luego miró a Dumbledore. Volvió a posar los ojos en McGonagall, esta vez por completo en sus cinco sentidos.

-Cuando Hermione fue a mi casa, en Londres, ella me dio la mano... pude percibir, sin lugar a dudas, la tonalidad, e incluso el sabor de sus pensamientos. Eso fue lo que, en primer lugar, me hizo asustarme: sus emociones emitieron un aura penetrante que, si lo vuelvo a sentir, ése será el lugar donde debemos buscar.- miró de nuevo su paleta y le dio una suave chupada, la saboreo y continuó: -No sé exactamente lo que estamos buscando, pero... bueno, creo que puedo "ver" momentos si me concentro lo suficiente.

-No entiendo nada- dijo Ron y Harry puso cara de frustración.

-Yo sí- respondió Dumbledore y el hombre se inclinó hacia delante, como si quisiera salir del retrato.

–No puedo creerlo... es usted una vidente, señorita Lovegood?- preguntó McGonagall. Los dos chicos abrieron tanto los ojos que casi se salían de sus cuencas.

-¿Lo eres, Luna?- preguntó Ron sin poder creerlo. -¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Deberías habernos dicho desde antes. Si podías hacerlo quizás habríamos podido detener a Hermione- reprochó el pelirrojo quien a cada frase levantaba más la voz.

-Señor Weasley...-Dumbledore quiso intervenir pero Ron no escuchó y siguió su alegato.

-...no puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado. Todo este tiempo...

-Señor Weasley...

-... sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad? Realmente confías tan poco en nosotros que preferiste guardártelo? Simplemente no puedo entender qué...

-¡RON!- el pelirrojo guardó silencio cuando Dumbledore le gritó para poder llamar su atención. Luna no se veía inquieta o molesta. Mas bien parecía haber estado esperando esa reacción aunque sus ojos delataron cierta tristeza. –primero debe escuchar... No creo que la señorita Lovegood sea una vidente... al menos no de las que ven el futuro.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-En mis años en Hogwarts y experiencia fuera del colegio solo me topé con dos o tres personas con la misma habilidad... y ninguna de ellas era de aquí.- Dumbledore seguía inclinado hacia delante mientras observaba detenidamente a Luna y la chica sostuvo su mirada, como si supiera que la analizaba. –Había detectado un flujo de esa habilidad hacía unos años dentro del castillo, pero era tan débil que tan pronto como lo sentía, desaparecía. Supongo que ahora me entero de a quién pertenecía- la miró por encima de sus anteojos. –Señor Weas... Ron. Espero que no te importe si te tuteo. No existen únicamente las videntes que ven el futuro. Las hay también quienes ven únicamente el presente... o el pasado, que es el caso de la señorita Lovegood, aunque ni siquiera puede decirse "ver" sino mas bien "interpretar".

-No entiendo- dijo Harry exasperado –¿Es o no es?

-Sí lo es... pero con variantes. Tal vez no me he explicado bien. ¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué la Señorita Lovegood te creyó en el primer momento que afirmaste haber peleado contra Voldemort?- el ojiverde negó con la cabeza –Porque supo que decías la verdad. Y no solo lo supo porque ella quisiera creerte, sino porque tu aura le "reveló" los hechos del pasado a través de la tonalidad de tu aura... y el aura deja una estela, una marca en el espacio. Cuando ella tuvo contacto con la señorita Granger, debió expulsar, de cierta manera, esa marca que la señorita Lovegood sintió... y eso la alertó del miedo y el peligro. Sabiendo esto, Luna será capaz de encontrar los lugares en los que Hermione pudo haber estado, y...- levantó un dedo para enfatizar –encontrar la marca de sus emociones. Si fue en el castillo donde la atacaron (cosa que dudo), o sus alrededores, la señorita Lovegood lo sabrá. Me parece que a eso se refería cuando dijo que no sabía lo que buscaban.

-Entonces... ¿no había forma de que ella nos dijera lo que sucedería?- preguntó Ron arrepentido de haberse exaltado estúpidamente.

-No- respondió Dumbledore con firmeza. –un verdadero vidente no "ve" las cosas, solo las prueba y las interpreta. No hay manera de saber el futuro porque demasiadas cosas intervienen... lo que se puede decir es solo UNO de los posibles resultados en el futuro, nada más. La señorita Lovegood, sin embargo, solo interpreta hechos del pasado.

-Yo solo había oído rumores sobre ese tipo de personas- opinó McGonagall –pero supongo que la habilidad de la señorita Lovegood ayudará en algo.

-Yo sugiero que empiecen de una vez- opinó Snape –Mañana comienzan las clases y sus investigaciones traerá sospechas innecesarias entre los estudiantes, si es que se les puede llamar así. Aprovechen el día de hoy.

-Me temo que el profesor Snape tiene razón- concedió McGonagall mirando con molestia al retrato y luego miró a los chicos –Si hoy no terminan de recorrer el castillo, pueden continuar los días siguientes, siempre y cuando no haya alumnos en el camino. Sobre todo porque el resto de los alumnos van a sospechar... y ya saben que todo se malinterpreta aquí. Pueden retirarse.

-Gracias, directora- dijo Harry y los tres se levantaron de sus asientos. Cuando iban a llegar a la puerta, Dumbledore añadió:

-Por favor... mantenganos al tanto de lo que encuentren. Y Harry, no cometas locuras. Habemos personas que deseamos verte sonreír- ambos se miraron un momento a los ojos y el chico no pudo soportar esa penetrante mirada; tuvo que desviar el rostro, avergonzado de que pudiera ver en él lo que el día anterior estuvo a punto de hacer.

Tan pronto como salieron de las escaleras giratorias, Ron se disculpó profusamente con Luna por haberse comportado como un cretino mientras su rostro enrojecía, pero la rubia le sonreía tolerante porque ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuál sería su reacción. Harry no les puso atención. Se acercó a la ventana más próxima para darle a sus amigos privacidad mientras pensaba en lo que Dumbledore le acababa de decir.

Mientras tanto, Neville y Ginny estaban en el caldero chorreante. Hacía un rato que Tom, el encargado, les dijo lo poco que recordaba. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban desanimados por el poco progreso que habían hecho. Solo un nombre de entre las enormes cantidades de personas que frecuentaban el lugar era el único que estaba ahí todos los días: Harold Cartwinkle. Tom les dijo que siempre estaba ahí desde las tres de la tarde hasta la media noche escribiendo en una libreta mientras bebía café de grano de las antillas, una bebida que muy pocos tomaban porque era muy fuerte e incluía una onza entera de ogden reposado; era uno de los magos con mejor memoria en toda Gran Bretaña. Así esperaron a que el hombre apareciera y, efectivamente, a las tres de la tarde en punto, el hombre de aspecto viejo con una roída capa color vino entró, saludó a Tom y pidió su bebida de siempre; se sentó en una mesa cerca de la chimenea a unos metros de distancia de la ventana que daba a la parte muggle de Londres. Ginny se pusó en pie y se acercó, Neville detrás de ella.

-¿Es usted el señor Cartwinkle?

-¿Quién pregunta?- dijo el hombre mirando de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja.

-Mi nombre es...

-Ginevra Weasley. Lo sé. Te pareces demasiado a Molly.

-¿Conoce a mi madre?

-Y a tu padre... y a tus hermanos- el hombre extendió una mano hacia ella y Ginny la aceptó. –Aunque es la primera vez que te veo de cerca- inclinó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos –Pero si es Neville Longbottom... hola, muchacho, ¿como está tu abuela?

-Uh... bien, gracias.

-De seguro anda maquinando cómo mover a la sociedad. Siempre ha sido muy autoritaria... pero con buenas intenciones. Si no hubieran puesto como candidato a Kingsley Shacklebolt, de seguro hubiesen escogido a tu abuela para la elección- el hombre bufó con gracia y señaló las sillas delante de él –bueno, siéntense. Me agrada tener con quién hablar.

Ginny y Neville obedecieron al instante.

-No lo estamos molestando, señor?- preguntó Neville un poco apenado.

-En absoluto. Me gusta tener compañía- miró a los dos chicos y Tom llegó con su café. Cuando se fue, el hombre continuó –Y bien... a qué debo el honor de tenerlos como acompañantes esta tarde?

Ginny se sintió aliviada de que fueran al grano. Empezaba a agradarle el hombre. Hoy en día las personas se mostraban reacias y herméticas, pero Harold Cartwinkle era de los pocos que parecían amables y abiertos a una tranquila plática.

-Bueno... es que venimos investigando. Ya hablamos con le encargado, pero no recuerda nada. Nos sugirió que talvez usted pueda recordar algo que deseamos saber, pero...- se inclinó sobre la mesa, miró a su alrededor y posó sus azules ojos sobre el hombre frente a ella –nadie más debe saber de ésta conversación. ¿Tengo su palabra de no decir nada a nadie? No es que sea desconfianza, pero es un tema muy delicado.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y los evaluó con la mirada. A qué conclusión habría llegado? Ginny estaba poniéndose nerviosa mientras más pasaban los segundos de silencio entre ellos.

-Está bien, pero con una condición- Ginny cerró los ojos y sintió un enorme peso caer en el estómago cuando los abrió miró a Harold Cartwinkle –Que le digas a tu abuela- señaló el hombre apuntando con un dedo a Neville –que me invite a su casa. Tenemos pendiente un juego de poker desde hace casi ocho años. ¿Lo harías?

Ginny dejó salir el aire que ni cuenta se había dado que aguantó.

-Por supuesto que sí- aceptó Neville con más confianza de la que había sentido hacía dos minutos.

-Bien- asintió el hombre y giró sobre el asiento –Oi! Tom! Traenos una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**A/N: **no sé que piensen ustedes, pero les digo de una vez que no me hago responsable de que se depriman con éste final alternativo. Les prometo, sin embargo, que el siguiente capitulo lo subiré pronto y no me voy a tardar tanto como antes, ok?

Como ya lo saben, el planeta entero tiene una crisis económica que dan ganas de sentarse a llorar. Yo, por mi parte, me he quedado sin trabajo y estoy estudiando, y no solo eso. Además ando empezando un pequeño negocio: estoy haciendo unos collares y pulseras muy bonitos (no es por nada, pero tengo muy buen gusto) así que pronto andaré abriendo un lugar en myspace para promocionarme con imágenes de mi trabajo, entre otras cosas.

Por ahora, solo les diré esto: hay que buscarle. Es normal y justo que nos enojemos o nos desesperemos con todo el caos que nos está golpeando, y está más que justificado enojarnos... pero no nos debemos clavar en eso. No les voy a decir _"piensen positivo"_ porque eso está muy trillado y ya aburre. Mejor hay que decirnos **"no me voy a rendir porque tengo una mentalidad que nadie más tiene, no soy mediocre"**... y mantengamos la frente en alto!!

Les agradezco a todos los que leen mis fic's y recuerden: solo es ficción y nada más.

Nos vemos pronto.

**elenalunapotter**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Pido mis más sinceras disculpas por tenerlos tanto tiempo esperando, pero realmente he estado muy ocupada. Ahí les va otro tirabuzón así que agarren unos pañuelos, por favor. No me hago responsable si los deprimo porque la advertencia la di desde que empecé este final alternativo.

CAPITULO 11

_Ron seguía sentado en el suelo cuando Dobby les llevó una charola con emparedados y dos enormes vasos de jugo de calabaza. Se las dejó bajo el marco de la puerta, hizo una reverencia y se fue. El pelirrojo miró a Harry: estaba tirado en el suelo bocaarriba mirando el techo en silencio desde hacía... bueno, la verdad es que Ron no podía decir cuánto tiempo porque ya llevaban ahí demasiadas horas y había perdido la noción total. Hasta donde él sabía, eran días los que habían pasado ahí._

_En varias ocasiones, Ron quiso decirle algo a Harry... aunque no sabía exactamente qué. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿es que acaso existía una manera de apaciguar el dolor de su amigo? De momento sintió que Harry necesitaba dormir... que quizás eso haría la diferencia, una vez despejada la mente, para poder reordenar el curso de su vida. Una poción sería la solución momentánea pero... y después? Suspiró y tuvo que dejar a un lado esa opción. No habría nada para poder sacar a Harry de su pena. Nada._

_Y eso solo lo desesperaba más._

_¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirían ahí? No podía dejar solo a Harry... no en ese estado. _

_Se levantó y, cogiendo la charola, se acercó al ojiverde para sentarse junto a él._

_-Come, Harry._

_Pero el ojiverde no respondió._

_-Por favor, Harry... tienes que comer._

_Silencio._

_Ron, sin embargo, cogió un emparedado y le dio el primer mordisco pero le supo raro. Abrió el pan e inspeccionó el contenido. Después de olisquearlo y ver que no estaba en mal estado concluyó que probablemente era él. Le había dado un par de tragos a la botella de Harry. Quizás el sabor se mezcló y por eso los emparedados le sabían raros. Aún así, continuó comiendo y cuando acabó con cuatro enteros, sacó su varita y con un "accio", los vasos de jugo de calabaza llegaron a él flotando._

_-Matarte de hambre no logrará cambiar nada- dijo Ron con severidad –Tienes que reaccionar, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas pasar en estado catatónico voluntario?- pero no sirvió. Harry seguía con la vista pegada al techo y con los brazos a los lados. –por lo que veo esto va a ser un monólogo, verdad? Bien, porque voy a decirte lo que pienso- se puso en pie y miró por la pequeña ventana hacia el exterior, donde podía ver el resto de los edificios tras de ellos. –creo que estas demasiado dolido para ver... para darte cuenta de que no eres el único que está sufriendo. Ella era mi amiga también, aunque el cariño que le tengo no es ni la centésima parte de lo que probablemente tu sientes. Son dos amores distintos... pero la vida continua, Harry. Hermione no hubiera querido que te portaras así... se decepcionaría. Estoy seguro que ella esperaba más de ti. Si insistes en beber, me veré obligado a lanzarte un hechizo para quitarte esa compulsión de una vez por todas._

_En un parpadeo, Harry se puso en pie y agarrando de la chaqueta a Ron lo azotó contra la pared. El pelirrojo francamente se asustó. En los ojos de Harry había una violencia que estaba a punto de ser desatada y, aumentada con el licor, no prometía nada bueno._

_-Tu no sabes nada- murmuró Harry peligrosamente; su aliento cayó directamente sobre el rostro de Ron –No sabes lo que Hermione quería._

_-Sí, sí lo sé- respondió Ron con el mismo tono amenazador –el que no parece saberlo eres tú. Ella habría querido verte feliz..._

_-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si ella era mi felicidad?- rebatió Harry y con un último empujón, lo soltó. –Ella lo era todo, Ron... era mi apoyo, mi amiga, mi motivación, mi fortaleza... era mi complemento, lo que constitucionaba un mundo y sin ella...- agachó la vista –sin ella el mundo dejó de tener sentido alguno para mí._

_Sin palabras, Ron lo miró estupefacto. No creyó que la fuerza del amor que Harry sentía por Hermione tuviera un vértice en el que era todo o nada. El ojiverde regresó a su posición original en el suelo y el silencio invadió el espacio, esta vez, con una densidad casi sofocante. Talvez Harry no lo notara, él estaba demasiado ensimismado con su dolor como para ponerle atención a nada, pero para Ron era como quebrar lentamente el lazo de amistad que por tanto tiempo los había unido._

_El pelirrojo ya no aguantó eso y sin despedirse, se desapareció._

_Reapareció en la entrada de la Madriguera; sin ver ni oír entró a la casa, pasó de largo la estancia ignorando las diferentes frases y preguntas provenientes de los que estaban ahí, subió las escaleras hasta su ático y, cerrándolo mágicamente se tiró al suelo de rodillas jalándose el cabello en frustración. Jadeaba agitado, luchando contra su propio dolor. No sabía cómo superar tantas cosas... ni la muerte de Hermione... ni la agonía de Harry... se sentía inútil, obsoleto, vacío... sin palabra alguna que pudiera mitigar el dolor de su amigo, pero ¿y él? Acaso alguien le dedicaba un pensamiento? Acaso alguien se acercaría a decirle las palabras apropiadas?_

_No._

_Quizás Luna sí podría suavizar su dolor... era afortunado. La tenía a ella._

_Pero Harry..._

_Bueno, el ojiverde lo tenía a él y a todos los Weasley y Neville y Remus y Tonks y... Sacudió la cabeza. Nadie... ninguno de ellos podría tomar el lugar que Hermione tenía en el corazón de su amigo, ninguno de ellos podrá jamás llenar el vacío que la castaña dejó._

_Entonces supo que Harry se dejaría caer..._

_...y Ron no sabía como ayudarlo._

******************

-Y no lo olvides... te pagaremos muy, muy bien.

Tres sombras escondidas cerca del río Támesis estaban cerca la una de la otra. Dos de las sombras eran altas mientras que la otra era más baja y se veía casi inclinada.

-Por supuesto. Mañana me reportaré.

-Confiamos en ti... no nos quieras ver la cara porque te pesará. Sabes que no nos andamos con juegos.

-Negocios son negocios.

De repente, ya solo habían dos sombras altas e instantes después ya no había nadie.

*********

Luna caminaba despacio sobre el corredor de la torre norte del castillo mientras Harry y Ron la seguían a una distancia prudente. Ya habían ido a las cocinas, a los calabozos, cámaras escondidas... pero Luna no había detectado nada. Decidieron que bien valía la pena probar la biblioteca, la lechucería y todas las aulas cerradas o sin uso.

Nada.

¿Que era lo que Luna quería encontrar? Los chicos lo desconocían pero la seguirían.

Así, empezaron a subir escaleras y cambiaron de torre hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que Luna los dirigía hasta la sala común de los premio anual. La rubia se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de ébano y sintió algo muy parecido al miedo, la sensación de querer correr y alejarse tanto como le fuera posible porque muchas cosas le recordaban a Cho y otras a Hermione... y ambas eran dolorosas.

-¿Quieres entrar?- preguntó Ron pero Luna solo asintió. El pelirrojo miró a Harry quien procuraba ver hacia otro lado. -¿Cómo podemos entrar, Harry?

-Hay que decir la contraseña- su voz estaba vacía al responder.

-Yo la sé- murmuró Luna –pero preferiría tener el permiso de algún premio anual- Sin esperar a que los chicos le dijeran algo, llamó a la puerta y una chica abrió al cabo de un minuto.

-¿Luna Lovegood?- preguntó la joven, una chica alta de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y ojos castaños que, al parecer, estaban en total asombro.

-Katia Donovan- afirmó Luna. La joven de cabello oscuro miró tras de Luna y se le hubiera caído la boca hasta el suelo si no fuera porque la traía pegada al cráneo.

-No puedo creerlo...- susurró Katia –pero si son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

El pelirrojo levantó la mano en saludo y Harry solo miró un momento a la joven y de nuevo desvió la mirada.

-Katia- intervino Luna –¿te importaría dejarnos pasar? Prometemos no molestar. Solo será por unos minutos.

Cuando la chica salió de su sorpresa, osea un minuto después, se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

Una vez en el interior, Harry pudo notar las pocas diferencias que había de cuando él estuvo ahí: las cortinas eran azules al igual que los sillones. Los tres jóvenes entraron y se sentaron, mientras que Katia permaneció en pie de frente a ellos.

-¿A que se debe el honor?

Los dos chicos se miraron sin saberse explicar pero Luna intervino.

-Estamos recordando.

-¿Recordando?

-Sí. Hay un dilema que estamos tratando de solucionar... para recordarlo tengo que ver tu habitación, si no te molesta... no tocaré nada. Si quieres puedes estar ahí conmigo.

La chica analizó detenidamente a la rubia y luego a Harry y a Ron con los ojos, como si se debatiera entre algo. Momentos después Katia asintió y dijo:

-Voy a poner en orden algunas cosas... esperen aquí- y la joven subió las escaleras, perdiéndose de vista.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Ron.

-Ella está en la casa de Ravenclaw- asintió Luna.

-Parece que le hablaste en clave- opinó Harry.

-Eres listo, Harry.

-¿Le hablaste en clave?- preguntó Ron con los ojos desorbitados -¿Por qué?

-Costumbre- Luna se encogió de hombros y Katia la llamó desde la habitación.

Durante cinco minutos, las dos chicas permanecieron arriba mientras que Harry y Ron observaban la sala común. El pelirrojo se acomodó sobre el sillón dejando la cabeza reposar sobre el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. El ojiverde tenía la cabeza tan saturada de pensamientos que no le puso atención a nada... hasta que vio una mancha en la alfombra junto a la chimenea. Se acercó hasta ahí y en cuclillas inspeccionó. Era una mancha grande, como si estuviera deslavado. Era como si los elfos hubieran batallado mucho para poder sacarla. Harry sacó la varita e hizo un pequeño corte a la alfombra; la levantó y lo que había debajo lo hizo sacar un grito ahogado: era una gran mancha de sangre seca. Justo cuando le iba a decir a Ron lo que acababa de encontrar, escuchó la voz de Katia gritar por Luna. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry y Ron se miraron mientras éste ultimo se enderezaba de un brinco y corrieron escaleras arriba. Entraron a la habitación y lo primero que vieron fue a Katia de rodillas... en el suelo estaba Luna desmayada.

Ron llamaba a Luna pero la chica estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras que Harry intentaba calmar a Katia.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No... no lo sé- explicó la chica alterada –estaba... Luna estaba tocando los muebles, las ventanas... tocó el barandal de la cama. Se arrodilló un momento y tocó la alfombra, como si algo fuera a aparecerse ahí y luego se puso en pie. Entró al baño y un minuto después salió. Se iba a acercar hacia el armario y empezó a agitarse- la chica se cubrió el rostro -...se quedó de pie ahí, donde está ahora, y cuando le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba no se movió; sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, como si mirara a la nada y al momento siguiente se desplomó, jaló aire y se desmayó.

-Ya está volviendo en sí- dijo Ron tan angustiado como Katia. Los otros dos se acercaron y vieron que la palidez de Luna desaparecía mientras sus párpados luchaban por abrirse. Gimió un momento y como si le costara mucho trabajo, abrió los ojos solo un poco. Luna quiso sentarse pero Ron no lo permitió.

-No. Quédate así.

-Pude... pude ver algo.

-Tranquila- le dijo Ron en un susurro –ya nos dirás después. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada- la respuesta de la chica fue acentuada con el tono de voz. Se oía como si hubiera pasado días sin dormir.

-Pueden recostarla en mi cama- ofreció Katia pero Luna se negó.

-No. Todavía tenemos otros lugares que...

-Por supuesto que no- las palabras de Ron fueron una orden que cayeron con todo el peso de una autoridad.

-Pero todavía hay que...

-No, Luna- esta vez fue Harry quien se negó. –Ya fue suficiente por el día de hoy- Ron cargó a Luna y la sacó de la habitación. –Gracias por dejarnos pasar.

-¿Luna va a estar bien?

-Parece que si. No te preocupes- Harry ofreció su mano y Katia la estrechó –Hasta pronto.

Salieron de la sala común y mientras Ron cargaba a Luna, Harry caminaba tras de ellos. Una vez que llegaron al quinto piso del ala oeste del castillo, Luna detectó a donde la llevaban.

-No es necesario ir a la enfermería, Ronnie- le dijo Luna suavemente. Su voz estaba casi tan normal como cualquier otro día. –Bájame.

-Vamos a ir a la enfermería y punto- no terminó de decirlo cuando sintió la punta de una varita tocando su estómago y el chico se detuvo en seco.

-Bájame, Ron- esta vez, la voz de Luna salió decidida con un distintivo tono autoritario. El chico resopló pero obedeció. –Vamos- y sin esperar a que Harry y Ron alegaran más, se puso a andar hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Una vez que salieron del castillo, Harry vio que Luna los guiaba hacia la salida. Los chicos le preguntaron constantemente hacia a donde los llevaba pero ella no respondía. Tomaron el camino que los llevaba a Hogsmeade... hasta que se desvió y se internó en el bosque prohibido. Harry y Ron se detuvieron y se miraron frunciendo el seño, como si creyeran que quizás el golpe por el desmayo hubiese afectado a Luna de tal manera que dañó su sentido de orientación, pero no pudieron ponderar mucho en eso porque Luna se alejaba... así que la siguieron. La rubia caminaba con decisión por un camino que solo ella parecía conocer, como si ya lo hubiera recorrido muchas veces. Los dos jóvenes la seguían de cerca y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a un claro junto al lago negro.

Luna se quedó quieta. No se movía ni hablaba. Harry miró a su alrededor mientras analizaba el lugar: era la primera vez que él estaba ahí. Buscó el castillo con la mirada pero se veía demasiado lejos y la cabaña de Hagrid estaba atrás del colegio, en sentido contrario: estaban completamente aislados. Los árboles eran tan frondosos y juntos que era difícil ver más allá sin contar que el piso casi no tenía nieve y el hielo del lago se veía frágil.

Entonces algo llamó su atención... como un murmullo. Harry buscó el origen hasta que vio a Ron quien miraba detenidamente a Luna: la rubia movía los labios rápidamente. Los dos chicos se miraron y se acercaron más a Luna quien seguía hablando en susurros... y sus ojos... sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, la mirada perdida y el color de sus mejillas se desvaneció. El silencio, sin embargo, solo era perturbado por las suaves palabras ininteligibles de Luna... y se calló.

De repente Luna abrió los ojos, horrorizada por algo que solo ella podía ver y lanzó un grito terrorífico, se cubrió la boca mientras seguía gritando y sacudía la cabeza, como negándose a creer lo que fuera que estuviera observando.

-No...- gimió Luna –no... no... NOOOOO- empezó a golpear el aire, como si enemigos invisibles la atacaran y quisiera defenderse. Harry y Ron se asustaron y se hicieron a un lado para que no los golpeara, pero Luna no intentaba atacarlos a ellos. –TU!!- señaló hacia un punto en el aire –Y TU!!... TU!!- señaló hacia otros dos puntos más, apuntando con un dedo, como condenando a alguien y los ojos de Luna se tiñeron de odio. Se dejó caer de rodillas y rascó la nieve con las manos hasta que solo encontró la orilla del lago llena de piedras. Se abrió camino a gatas hasta llegar al árbol más próximo y cogió el tronco, como si quisiera quitar algo de ahí, algo que ya no estaba.

Los dos chicos la miraban en silencio pero sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Vieron entonces que Luna detuvo sus manos y se dio media vuelta, jadeando y llorando mientras fijaba los ojos en un punto específico. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, encogió las piernas hacia su cuerpo y, soltándose la cabeza, se abrazó y empezó a mecer su cuerpo entero. Ron se acercó con sigilo a Luna, lentamente mientras la llamaba.

-Luna... amor, ¿estas bien?- pero ella no respondió. –Luna...- una de sus manos estuvo a punto de tocarla y antes de que lo lograra, la rubia se incorporó con rapidez y se puso en pié.

-Ya no...- susurró Luna. –Ya no están...

-¿quién no está?- preguntó Harry con cautela.

-Ya no están...

-¿Quiénes, Luna?

El rostro de la rubia estaba vacía de expresión alguna... y cerró los ojos.

-Harry...- susurró Luna y se desmayó.

****************

-...solo está inconsciente. No puedo reanimarla por ahora, necesita despertar por sí sola. Si ésta es la segunda vez que pierde el conocimiento es mejor que el cerebro regrese a su función normal sin nada que lo motive como pociones o hechizos. Vendré en un par de horas para ver que tal se va recuperando. Y no se preocupen, sus signos vitales están volviendo a la normalidad.

El medimago salió de la habitación dejando tras de él a Luna recostada en una cama y a Harry y Ron sentados en sillas incómodas a cada lado de la rubia. El pelirrojo estaba nervioso.

-No entiendo lo que pasó, Harry.

-Pues creo que yo sí- comentó Harry. Tenía los dedos entrelazados sobre los muslos e inclinado mirando el piso. –Talvez me equivoque, pero... viste las reacciones de Luna? Sus movimientos... sus gritos...- cerró los ojos y suspiró nerviosamente –yo creo que pudo ver algo, talvez lo que le sucedió a Hermione.

-Quién sabe... ya no nos pudo decir lo que vio en la sala común de los premio anual- dijo Ron y miró a Luna. Se acercó con una mano a la mejilla de la rubia y la acarició suavemente. –me asusté mucho... realmente me angustió. Ahora puedo comprender, aunque sea en parte, lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos.

Harry hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada más. Después de lo sucedido, él y Ron acordaron que era mejor llevar a Luna directamente a San Mungo. Si la hubieran llevado de regreso a Hogwarts corrían peligro de que alguien se diera cuenta sin mencionar que la profesora McGonagall les hubiera reñido por permitir que Luna se esforzara en algo que no podía dominar. Las reacciones de la chica, movimientos incoherentes y palabras indescifrables... los gritos y las acciones de la rubia llenaron de pánico a los dos jóvenes sin saber realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin poder hacer nada más que mirar.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando Luna empezó a reaccionar. Gimió como si algo le doliera y después de parpadear varias veces, abrió los ojos.

-Luna- llamó Ron quien se puso en pie al instante y miró el rostro de la chica con angustia -¿estás bien?

-Ron...- la voz de la chica salió ronca, como si la tuviera seca. Ron lo notó y cogió un vaso con agua. Ayudó a Luna a sentarse y sostuvo el vaso mientras ella bebía un poco. –Gracias.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- Pero Luna se recostó otra vez sobre la cama y se puso una mano sobre la frente y cerró los ojos.

-Fue... fue lo más horrible que hubiera podido sentir... en toda mi vida- la voz se le quebraba. –me sentí perdida... vacía... sola- y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Se recostó de lado y se hizo un ovillo. Se apretó fuertemente con las sábanas buscando consuelo en medio de una fragilidad que nunca había experimentado. Ron quiso abrazarla pero Luna respingó y se movió para evitar el contacto.

-Perdóname- susurró él pero Luna no hizo caso. Cuando la chica pudo controlarse, se descubrió el rostro solo para ver que Harry y Ron estaban mirándola, esperando a que pudiera hablarles.

-Lo siento, Ron. No quiero que te sientas mal... es solo que en este momento preferiría que no me tocaran... tengo miedo.

-No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras, por mi no te preocupes.

Las palabras del pelirrojo la relajaron un poco más. Su mirada se perdió en la ventana que estaba tras de Harry.

-Todo lo que vi... todo lo que sentí...- Luna se estremeció por un repentino escalofrío –la verdad es que no sé si deba decirles lo que interpreté. Es... muy fuerte.

-Tienes que decirnos lo que sepas, Luna- dijo Harry suavemente sin importarle que Ron lo mirara con reproche. –de lo contrario nunca sabremos lo que sucedió... ni conoceremos al causante.

- LOS causantes- dijo Luna en voz baja, pero antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de procesar lo que acababa de decir, la rubia continuó. –En la habitación... pude sentir una gran angustia... una enorme soledad. Hermione se desmayó ahí, donde me encontraron ustedes. Ella estaba sola, maltratada... le dolían las entrañas y la cabeza y entonces supo lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. A veces miraba por la ventana hacia un punto específico en el bosque, fue por eso que los llevé allí- los muchachos la observaban mientras Luna recordaba y decidieron no interrumpir para que ella pudiera expresarse. –Cuando llegamos a ese lugar, la melancolía y la soledad me aprisionaron, como enormes grilletes sin llave para liberarme...- cerró los ojos –y entonces, lo vi... lo vi todo- abrió los ojos y miró a Harry. El ojiverde pudo notar que algo en los ojos azules de la rubia se le revelaba con dolor. Mantuvieron el contacto visual mientras Luna continuaba: -No era uno, Harry... eran cinco. Cinco hombres rodearon a Hermione... la habían seguido. Era sábado y todos estaban en Hogsmeade- Harry comenzó a sentir desesperación y horror -... le quitaron la varita y la golpearon... ataron sus brazos a un árbol y le quitaron la ropa...- la voz de Luna se quebraba amenazando con llorar otra vez y una lágrima se le escapó mientras Harry fruncía el seño -... la violaron, Harry... los cinco hombres abusaron de ella, se burlaban de ella... parecía que fuera competencia... el aire se hizo denso con las risas burlonas que dejaron eco en los árboles y saturaron mis sentidos... Hermione sufría, sentía mucho dolor... sangraba... pero no podía hablar ni gritar ni defenderse...

Luna no pudo seguir hablando, empezó a sollozar en desgarradores gemidos y su cuerpo tembló de miedo.

Harry la miraba sin poder creer lo que oía... no fue solo uno, sino cinco... cinco malnacidos que se atrevieron cobardemente a atacar a una chica que estaba sola, indefensa... la tocaron, la invadieron... la mancillaron como si fuera un deporte. Empezó a jadear de furia e indignación... no podía creer lo que Luna les decía. Le parecía brutal, un acto de bestias sin alma.

-¿Quiénes fueron?- gruñó Harry perligrosamente y Luna desvió la mirada. Antes de que Harry pudiera alterarse o la rubia pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió y Ginny, Neville y los gemelos entraron.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ginny –Vinimos Tan pronto como pudimos- miró a Luna y se acercó a ella apresurada mientras Neville y los gemelos se quedaron donde estaban al ver el rostro de Harry. -¿cómo estás?- pero Luna no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar al ojiverde con insistencia y fue hasta entonces que la pelirroja lo miró al rostro: era como ver el rostro enfurecido de Snape con promesa de pronta retribución. -¿Harry?

-Responde, Luna- susurró el ojiverde y la atmosfera del lugar empezó a cambiar. Ron se acercó a él y lo sujetó de los hombros.

-Espera, Harry. Será mejor que volvamos primero a La madriguera, no te alteres más porque vas a llamar la atención.

-No me importa.

-Pero a mi sí- volteó hacia los gemelos –Vayan por un medimago para que revise a Luna, por favor. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes. Te lo encargo, Ginny. Los veo en el patio de La Madriguera- y diciendo esto, cogió a Harry de un brazo y con un suave 'crack' se desaparecieron.

Hora y media después, Ginny y Neville ayudaban a Luna a mantener el equilibrio cuando se aparecieron donde Ron los citó. Los gemelos aparecieron momentos después. Lo que encontraron los dejó paralizados donde estaban: Harry estaba de pie sin moverse en medio de un claro, la nieve a sus pies se había derretido y el espacio alrededor de él se condensó en oleadas de energía. Ron estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia sin que le afectara la energía circulante y le apuntaba a Harry a pesar de que este no traía la varita en la mano. Al verlos llegar, el pelirrojo corrió hasta Luna y la abrazó.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí. ¿Qué le sucede a Harry?

-Está alterado. Será mejor que nos digas todo lo que sepas, Luna, por el bien de Harry.

-¿Ya resolvieron algo?- preguntó Ginny -¿Encontraron algo en Hogwarts?

-Sí- contestó Ron.

-Nosotros también- dijo Neville y Ron lo miró. Antes de que pudieran decirse algo más, la energía que rodeaba a Harry se disipó y caminó hasta ellos.

-Pues entonces es hora de hablar- les dijo el ojiverde y Ginny sacó la varita. Con un hechizo complicado y varias florituras de varita, un domo opaco rodeó a los jóvenes, luego hizo aparecer troncos en el suelo cubierto de nieve y tomaron asiento en ellos.

Harry estaba tan ofuscado que tuvo que ser Ron quien explicara con Ginny, Neville y los gemelos lo que sucedió en Hogwarts desde que llegaron hasta que tuvieron que ir a San Mungo y porqué. Les hubiera mentido sobre lo que Luna les relató después de que despertara, pero sabía que tendrían que relatarles, al menos en parte, para que comprendieran el estado emocional del ojiverde.

Así, solo omitió los detalles y palabra por palabra, los rostros que lo miraban se transformaban en diferentes emociones : dolor, miseria, pena, indignación, tristeza, furia... Ginny tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no llorar a gritos mientras que Neville y los gemelos contorsionaban las cejas en claro gesto de incredulidad; Luna, apenada, no se atrevió a mirar a nadie y Harry apretaba los puños sobre las rodillas deseando estrangular a alguien.

-Merlin...- susurró Ginny mientras negaba con la cabeza –no puede ser cierto... es... monstruoso- ella y Neville se miraron con intensidad. Recordaron entonces la charla que tuvieron con Harold Cartwinkle y al ver a los ojos de su novio supo... –Espera... Luna, ¿viste a cinco... a cinco personas atacando a Hermione?- la rubia vio a los ojos de la pelirroja con todo el dolor que le traía el recuerdo de haber visto la escena en el claro del bosque... y asintió. Ginny cruzó miradas con Neville otra vez. –Entonces ya sabes quienes son, ¿verdad?- Luna asintió de nuevo. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. –Malditos... son unos malditos bastardos...- repentinamente se levantó y sacó la varita apretándola en el puño hasta que los nudillos terminaron blancos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar –SABÍA QUE ERAN ELLOS... LO SABÍA. SON UNOS MALDITOS. CUANDO LOS TENGA CERCA LOS CASTRARÉ LENTAMENTE!!!!- Ginny gritaba con una vehemencia absurdamente desquiciada. Harry, Ron, Luna y los gemelos se sorprendieron sin poder creer que vieran a la joven perder los estribos de aquella manera... extrañamente, Neville no hacía nada por detenerla o calmarla y el ojiverde pudo notar eso... y algo le dijo que sabían el nombre de las cinco personas...

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry y se puso de pie pero no se movió más allá. Para su sorpresa, fue Neville quien respondió.

-Mejor siéntate, Harry, porque hay más- el ojiverde lo miró a los ojos pero Neville le sostuvo la mirada –Ginny, por favor, contrólate- la joven dejó de gruñir y era evidente que luchaba por contenerse para no estallar o salir corriendo por una vendetta. Inhaló y exhaló hasta que sintió que su corazón volvía a un ritmo más normal y se dirigió al lado de Neville, éste le tomo la mano y la chica se sentó. –Fuimos a "El Caldero chorreante", pero Tom no nos pudo dar detalles que nos ayudaran- Harry iba a protestar pero Neville levantó un dedo para que no interrumpiera -... déjame terminar. Sin embargo nos habló de un hombre que se llama Harold Cartwinkle que va todas las tardes ahí y que tiene un enorme potencial de retener cosas, que talvez él nos podía ayudar. Ginny y yo esperamos a que llegara y entonces pudimos hablar con él- miró a Ginny pero la chica seguía demasiado furiosa como para decir una palabra sin que maldijera, así que continuó: -nos habló entonces de Theodore Nott.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él?- interrumpió Ron.

-A eso voy... el día que Hermione fue a ver a Luna, ella se detuvo afuera del bar y permaneció ahí, según Cartwinkle, como si no supiera a donde ir. La vio desde la ventana, pero no solo él, también Nott la vio. Cartwinkle la vio irse y dos segundos más tarde, Nott dejó dinero en la mesa y se fue por el mismo rumbo que Hermione. A Cartwinkle le pareció extraño y salió un momento para ver a donde se dirigían, para entonces pudo ver que varios más se aparecieron: Malfoy, Zabini, Crabe y Goyle. Todos tomaron el mismo rumbo que Hermione... la siguieron.

Tratando de asimilar la información, guardaron silencio hasta que les cayó el veinte: Malfoy... Zabini... Crabe... Goyle... Nott... Cuando Harry ató los cabos sueltos llegó a la misma conclusión que, él podía apostar, Ginny razonó y era la razón por la cual perdió el control...

-AAAAAGGGHHHHH- el repentino grito de Harry los hizo brincar –MALDITOS SEAN!!!! LOS VOY A MATAR!!!! LOS APLASTARÉ COMO A INSECTOS!!!- Ron pudo ver que el ojiverde estaba a punto de aparecerse y brincó para sujetarlo pero el chico puso resistencia sacudiéndose los brazos de Ron que ahora lo contenían.

-¡¡¡Ayúdenme!!!- gritó Ron y los gemelos y Neville corrieron a ayudarlo. Entre los cuatro sujetaron a Harry mientras las chicas los veían forcejear para no dejarlo ir. –Espera, Harry. No hagas nada precipitado, por favor.

-NO! ¡¡Voy ahora mismo a aniquilarlos!! ¡¡No merecen permanecer un minuto más con vida!!

-Por favor, Harry. Vamos a buscar la manera de...

-Si ustedes no me quieren ayudar, no me importa!!- Harry seguía luchando contra ellos pero no lograba soltarse. -¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN? ELLOS SON LOS CAUSANTES DE QUE HERMIONE SUFRIERA!! ELLOS LA EMBARAZARON!! ¡¡¿TENGO QUE DECIRLES TODO LO QUE LE HICIERON?!!

-¡¡Pero si los matas, el que va a terminar en azkaban vas a ser tu!!- le gritó Neville molesto -¡¡Y entonces les habrás dado la satisfacción de salirse con la suya porque morir solo los libraría de un castigo!!- esto pareció ser lo que trajo de nuevo a Harry a la realidad porque lo que Neville dijo tenía sentido. Agitado y jadeando, el ojiverde dejó de luchar por soltarse pero los otros cuatro no cedieron ni un poco por miedo a que fuera un truco. –No puedes precipitarte, Harry. Déjanos planear algo, ver la manera de hacerlos pagar... me parece que hablo por todos cuando digo que estamos contigo Harry... hasta el fin.

El ojiverde vio en los ojos de todos ellos la fortaleza que él parecía perder a cada segundo... y se dio cuenta de que lo apoyaban, como siempre, ciegamente.

-Vamos a ayudarte, Harry. Tienes mi palabra- aseguró Ron y el ojiverde asintió.

*****************

Definitivamente, Harry tuvo que pasar la noche en la madriguera. Ron no le permitió regresar a Grimmauld place por miedo a que en un arranque del ojiverde, éste saliera a matar a los Slytherin. Pero entonces llegó el problema del día siguiente: ¿cómo mantener tranquilo a Harry? Cuando le planteó a Ginny la pregunta por la mañana, ésta fue hasta el ático, donde Harry seguía dormido, y le aplicó un hechizo que lo mantendría relajado durante 24 horas mientras ella preparaba alguna poción para que adormezca la furia del chico.

-¿Por qué no mejor le vuelves a aplicar el hechizo? Así no tendrás que pasar horas preparando no-sé-que- le dijo Ron cuando ya bajaban las escaleras.

-Porque el hechizo es contraproducente, Ron- respondió Ginny, hablándole a su hermano como si lo que le dijera ya debería haberlo sabido. –la energía aplicada afecta el sistema nervioso. Solo se debe usar, cuando mucho, dos veces en una misma persona por sus efectos- llegaron hasta la planta baja y se dio media vuelta para encarar a su hermano –aunque no lo parezca, el hechizo es muy potente. Entre más sea la cantidad de ira que hay que contener, más fuerte debe ser la restricción en su sistema nervioso... lo que quiere decir que puedo llegar a dañarlo de tal manera que al intentar controlar sus emociones, termine por dejarlo vacío de ellas, buenas o malas, positivas o negativas y sus sentidos incluso podrían dañarse más allá de toda sanación; si eso llegara a pasar, Harry podría inmolarse y no sentiría nada- Ron la miró asustado y la chica le devolvió una mueca –podría cortarse las venas y no habría dolor... podría rebanarse una pierna y no se enteraría. ¿ahora comprendes?

-Diablos- susurró Ron con la expresión típica de haberle sido revelada una verdad absoluta –entonces no me puedo imaginar qué tan potente tiene que ser el hechizo... la ira de Harry es casi palpable!!

-Sí... yo también lo sentí. Harry tiene una gran cantidad de energía que, si la usa mal, podría ser fatal, incluso para él. No me explico cómo Dumbledore nunca se lo dijo.

-Tal vez por miedo. Quizás pensó que si se lo decía, Harry enfrentaría solo a ese maldito... la venganza lo hubiera hecho cometer errores.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ron?- suspiró Ginny –Si dejamos que esos bastardos se salgan con la suya, ¿qué clase de justicia es esa? Y, por otro lado, si nosotros aplicamos justicia... perderemos a Harry... sería su propia destrucción. Su alma...

-¡Cállate!- gruñó Ron sin dejar que Ginny continuara mientras ella dejaba salir un par de lagrimas. –ni siquiera lo pienses. El alma de Harry no se va a corromper... el es fuerte... confío en el.

Desde las sombras, una silueta escuchaba la conversación.

'_¿Merezco esa confianza?'_

**************************

Esa misma noche estuvo lista la poción que Harry necesitaría. Antes de dormir bebió una copa que lo relajó al instante pero no lo durmió. De alguna manera, su mente pareció esclarecerse con una enorme precisión de sus pensamientos que ni los ronquidos de Ron eran capaces de alterar.

Repasó los acontecimientos desde que llegó a Hogwarts hasta ese día. Tal vez buscando armar un rompecabezas para buscar un nuevo sentido a su vida... ese eje hubiera sido Hermione si ella no hubiese... no, no debía pensarlo más. Cada vez era igual. El rostro de la castaña llegaba a su cabeza con una sonrisa o con un gesto de molestia cuando querían romper las reglas... era tan típico de ella... decidió que debía concentrarse en lo que tenía a la mano.

Ya solo faltaba que Mundungus les llevara un reporte concreto con pruebas, aunque ya sabía que los Slytherin eran culpables... todo les apuntaba como los mayores causantes de la desgracia de Hermione. Lo que no podía entender era cómo la sucesión de los hechos se conjugaron para acabar con ella, como si todo hubiera estado predispuesto y solo faltara que alguien moviera el hilo correcto. Ahora que lo analizaba, se puso a pensar: ¿Malfoy y Cho se habrían puesto de acuerdo? Daba la impresión de que así era. Entre más lo pensaba, más se convencía... pero se lo negó; él estuvo presente en el juicio de Cho y Marieta, y a ambas les dieron veritaserum. Cuando les preguntaron si tenían algún cómplice que les hubiera ayudado con las pruebas falsas sobre Hermione, ellas lo negaron: nadie les había ayudado, nadie sabía nada más que ellas...

¿De verdad el destino podía ser tan cruel?

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de los efectos que la poción de Ginny tenía. Por más que buscaba en su interior, no encontraba tristeza o dolor, no podía encontrar la ira y la furia para odiar a Malfoy y su malditos amigos... sin embargo, podía planear, con toda frialdad, los pasos a seguir para hacer justicia. ¿sería justicia? O solo venganza, algo que pudiera desquitar por haberle arrebatado a la persona que más amaba. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de a qué se refería cuando escuchó a Ginny hablar esa mañana...

_-... perderemos a Harry... sería su propia destrucción..._

venganza...

la venganza corrompe...

el alma...

"_mi alma"..._

Recordó entonces esa época en la que Ron y Hermione fueron con él en busca de los Horcrux... pedazos del alma de Voldemort, guardadas de manera que pudieran preservarlo a él en este mundo y solo se lograra a través del más terrible de los actos...

Matar...

Harry quería matar a Malfoy y a sus amigos.... matarlos tan lentamente como sus manos le permitieran, sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse hasta ver que sus vidas se extinguieran mientras él les viera a los ojos... ¿a eso se refería Ginny? Él mismo sentía perderse en ese tétrico pensamiento.

'_El odio terminará por destruirme...' _pensó Harry_ 'pero no es más que lo que merezco por haber tratado a Hermione como una basura... yo debí haber luchado contra el Amortentia... yo debí haber sido más fuerte que una maldita poción...'_

*********************

Los días pasaron y Mungungus Fletcher no aparecía por ningún lado. Los gemelos comenzaron a preguntarse si el muy sinvergüenza no se habría escapado con el adelanto que le dieron... pero no. Mungungus sabía que una cantidad parecida le esperaba al volver con los resultados de su investigación; volvería.

Mientras tanto, Luna llevó a Ron a buscar el posible camino que Hermione tomaría al alejarse del Caldero Chorreante aquella tarde. Ginny y Neville llevaron a Molly a Diagon alley: el cumpleaños de Percy se acercaba y le harían una cena así que se fueron a comprar los víveres necesarios. Bill y Fleur habían ido a Gringotts a trabajar. Fred y George, mientras tanto, se llevaron a Harry a su tienda para que viera el nuevo Stock que estaría a punto de salir al publico. El ojiverde vio lo que parecía una esfera roja que pulsaba. Al acercarse a los gemelos, Fred le respondió con picardía.

-Así como lo ves, mi querido Harry, se llama "el cubo".

-Esto es una esfera, no un cubo- opinó Harry preguntándose si uno de sus experimentos les habría quitado la capacidad de proporción.

-Ya lo sabemos, tonto- regaño George –pero le llamamos el cubo porque en eso se convierte.

-Es una prisión- continuó Fred –se programa con la varita, así- y con la varita le dio tres toques, y antes de que Harry pudiera soltar la esfera, ésta atrapó su mano y luego el brazo... hasta que su cuerpo entero se encontró dentro de lo que ahora era un inmenso cubo de gelatina roja que le escocía la piel. Por más que el ojiverde luchaba por salir de ahí, no podía moverse. George sacó su varita y, con tres ligeros golpes sobre el cubo, éste se desintegró por completo, sin embargo la comezón seguía atacando su piel y comenzó a rascarse. Fred sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño frasco.

-Bebe solo unas cinco gotas y será suficiente- Harry obedeció y menos de un minuto después, la comezón desapareció. -¿Verdad que es genial? La descubrimos casi por casualidad el año pasado, pero como tuvimos que hacerle modificaciones, no la habíamos sacado a la venta. Al principio era tan tóxico que George terminó en San Mungo un par de días hasta que encontraron una poción para que su piel sanara. Le dejó unas llagas muy dolorosas en... bueno, ya te lo imaginarás.

Aun bajo los influjos de la poción de esa mañana, Harry tuvo una idea que torció su boca en autosatisfacción.

*****************

Pasaron dos semanas más y Harry comenzó a impacientarse. Ginny temía que el efecto de la poción que le hizo ya estuviera perdiendo efectividad conforme se la administraban.

Mungungus Fletcher no había dado señales de vida y nadie le había visto desde que se entrevistara con los gemelos a un lado del Támesis.

Lo único que parecía dar algo de resultado, por cierto contraproducente, fue cuando Ron y Luna dieron con el camino que Hermione había tomado en las calles de Londres, hacía tres días: el pelirrojo se apareció de repente con Luna en sus brazos, desmayada. Afortunadamente, Molly no estaba así que Ron y Harry llevaron a la chica a su habitación para recostarla. Con un espejo de doble cara, Ron mandó llamar a Ginny quien estaba de visita en casa de Neville y su abuela y minutos más tarde llegaron para revisar a Luna.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Ron?- preguntó Harry angustiado mientras se sentaban en los viejos sillones de la Madriguera.

-No estoy seguro... solo sé que tuvimos que irnos de ahí tan rápido como pudimos- Ron se jalaba el cabello mientras miraba la alfombra –Llegamos a un condominio alto... Luna dijo que antes era una casa y que Hermione pasó ahí dos noches. Nos metimos y me llevó hasta el sótano; habían calderas muy extrañas...

-El servicio que regula el agua, la luz y el gas- intervino Harry.

-No lo sé... yo no se nada acerca de los muggles... Luna vio al techo y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro y entonces... entonces empezó a gritar. Gritaba algo... yo no podía entender qué era... y luego lloró. Se tiró al suelo jadeando como si hubiera corrido durante días sin parar y empezó a decir más cosas, tuve que acercarme a ella para escucharla. Dijo "mamá.. papá... mi bebé..." gritó una última vez y... se desmayó.

Desde entonces, Luna no había dicho una palabra más. No hablaba. No dormía. No comía.

Xenophilius Lovegood mandó por especialistas de San Mungo pero ninguno supo decirle qué era lo que le sucedía a la rubia. La chica no quería salir de su cama y constantemente su mirada se perdía en la nada. Ron no podía soportar verla en ese estado y se ofreció a quedarse con ella día y noche si era necesario... no quería apartarse de su lado. Temían que, indagar en el pasado, le hubiera traído una demencia irreversible.

Harry se sentía culpable. Él no debió haber pedido a Luna que se esforzara por averiguar. De todas maneras ya sabían a quién culpar por las desgracias de Hermione. En ese estado, ¿cómo podría decirle lo que vio? ¿acaso era tan inconcebible, tan inenarrable, que el presenciarlo la haya dejado ese grado de daño? Si fue tan terrible, ¿cómo Hermione pudo soportarlo?

No...

No pudo.

Por eso se quitó la vida.

********************

_-¿Y vas a dejarlo? ¿ así nada más?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿No comprendes que está devastado? Harry te necesita más que nunca. No lo dejes solo._

_-No está solo. Dobby y Kreacher están con él._

_-No es lo mismo._

_-MALDITA SEA, GINNY. YA SE QUE NO ES LO MISMO!!!- gritó Ron frustrado mientras pateaba su armario. Su hermana lo miraba especulativa, dejaría que Ron sacara su furia para que pudieran entender lo que sucedía. –Pero estoy ahí con él y me ignora. No importa lo que diga, simplemente no me pone atención. ¿Qué no sabe que yo también estoy mal? Hermione también era mi amiga, mi apoyo- Ron se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el piso -¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo si yo mismo estoy hecho un desastre?_

_Ginny suspiró cansada. Al menos en ese punto tuvo que darle la razón. Aun así, debatió._

_-Ponte en el lugar de Harry... ¿y si hubieras sido tú quien perdiera a Luna?_

_Ron no pudo en contra de ese argumento. Levantó la vista para ver a su hermana a los ojos y Ginny se dio cuenta de que el infierno que Harry sentía caer sobre él era inmenso, como caer en un vacío._

_Había dejado a Harry solo en ésa habitación con una botella de Whisky de fuego que, de seguro, ya había sido reemplazado con otro y que, probablemente, ése ya se lo hubiera estado acabando... y seguiría así hasta que se desmayara de borracho._

_-Es que... tengo miedo, Ginny... no soporto ver a Harry tan mal... se está desmoronando y me siento impotente por no poder ayudarlo porque no hay palabras o acciones que lo hagan levantarse. Lo único que lo lograría, sería traer a Hermione de regreso entre los vivos... y no existe tal cosa que...- ya no completó el enunciado porque se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Miró a Ginny con sorpresa, aunque ésta no sospechaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza. –No... sí hay algo. La piedra..._

_-¿Qué? ¿De qué piedra hablas?_

_-La fábula de los tres hermanos._

_Ginny, al principio, no podía comprender a lo que Ron se refería... hasta que con un escalofrío, recordó._

_-Debes estar loco, Ron- le dijo Ginny casi en un chillido –No puedes traer a Hermione de entre los muertos de esa manera, ¡¡¡es una locura!!!_

_-No lo creo. Harry estaría feliz._

_-Pero ella no. Su cuerpo está tres metros bajo tierra en este momento. No sería más que un eco de su espíritu lo que volviera, una sustancia incorpórea que sufriría porque su lugar ya no está aquí... harías más daño del que puedes imaginar._

_-Lo sé, pero... no se me ocurre nada más- el tono de Ron era de arrepentimiento porque sabía bastante bien que Ginny tenía razón._

_-Es que no hay nada más por hacer, Ron. Tan solo apoyar a Harry y estar con él... hasta que pueda recuperar la cordura._

**********************

Harry volvió a Grimmauld Place y Dobby de inmediato le dio una cerveza de mantequilla. Decidió que no podía estar más tiempo en la madriguera sin otra cosa qué hacer sino sentarse a esperar... ¿esperar que?... Un milagro?... un rayo de luz? ¡¡Por favor!! Ya estaba hastiado de que las cosas no hicieran sino empeorar.

Cómo deseaba que Hermione estuviera entre sus brazos... acariciar sus rizos... oler el perfume de su piel... decirle al oído todo lo que nunca le pudo sentir pero que en ese momento hacía mella en su alma...

...todo sería tan diferente.

Y pensando eso creyó que, en ese momento, debería sentir una rabia que lo consumiría... pero la poción de Ginny lo había inhibido. En parte lo agradecía porque tampoco podía sentir el dolor que hacía unos días lo corroía... y eso le permitía pensar con más claridad.

-¿Va a comer, amo Harry?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Dobby se acercó a él. El elfo lo miraba con sus enormes ojos con miedo, como si temiera que lo castigara... o lo aturdiera otra vez.

-No tengo hambre, Dobby. Pero gracias- ahí debía haberse ido el elfo, pero siguió mirando a Harry con miedo. -¿Pasa algo, Dobby? Te ves asustado.

-Es que... Dobby se preguntaba si el amo Harry Potter ya estaba mejor, señor.

-No, Dobby... no lo estoy- respondió Harry suspirando mientras miraba las repisas de la estancia. Se dio cuanta de que la mansión tenía aún ese lúgubre tono que todo parecía envejecerlo.

-¿Dobby puede hacer algo para ayudar al amo Harry Potter, señor?

-Pues sí... puedes empezar por dejar de decirme "amo" porque no soy tu dueño ni tu mi esclavo.

-Dobby... Dobby lo intenta, señor... pero es muy difícil, señor.

-Me imagino- opinó el ojiverde –con tantos años sirviendo de esa manera a los Malfoy, una familia sin escrúpulos...- Harry miró a Dobby con extrañeza y ya no continuó hablando porqué se le ocurrió algo. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste sirviendo a los Malfoy?

-Desde siempre, señor- Dobby no pudo ocultar su expresión de enorme extrañeza al hacerle esa pregunta –Desde que dobby nació, señor, por generaciones mi familia ha estado con ellos.

-Eso quiere decir que sabes donde están sus propiedades... y lo que tiene en ellas.

El elfo encogió sus orejas y sus ojos se desviaron, como si no quisiera tocar ese tema.

-Así es, señor. ¿Porque le pregunta a Dobby?

Harry miró a Dobby fijamente mientras un nuevo brillo en sus verdes ojos expresaba lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

A/N: Bueno, hasta ahora creo que todo va bien. La historia, como ya les dije, he tenido que alargarla. El final que yo tenía escrito solo consistía del capítulo pasado con un trágico final, pero no podía dejar a Harry sin tomar venganza, verdad?

Sí... ya sé que ese no debería ser Harry, pero si estuvieran en su lugar, no harían lo mismo?

Piénsenlo y me dicen que les parece, ok?


	6. Capítulo 12

AKSLDHGHAFDSH! Vaya que me tardé, verdad? Por fin voy a poder terminar esta versión alternativa. Ya no voy a dar pretextos ni razones, simplemente estoy decidida a terminar lo que empecé, el problema es que mi borrador era muy diferente a este y probablemente no me salga tan bueno como la primera versión. Les agradezco mucho por continuar conmigo y les traeré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible (no, no va a ser en cuatro años más, lo prometo). Quizá en dos semanas a más tardar, así que les pido toda la paciencia posible.

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

No estaría dando vueltas en la sala de los Lovegood sino fuera porque no podía hacer más allá que desesperarse con impotencia. Ya no hallaba como ordenar lo que traía en la cabeza y rehusaba irse de ahí al mismo tiempo que deseaba salir corriendo desesperado.

Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que alguien viera a Harry por última vez. Lo único que le permitía mantenerse cuerdo era saber que el ojiverde no estaba solo. Kreacher, tan críptico en sus respuestas –aunque en parte se lo esperaba-, no dijo más que lo que le convino, quizá para desquitarse un poco por el maltrato que se le hizo al retrato de la intolerante Sra. Black. Ron sólo quería estar al pendiente de su amigo y dejó a Luna en compañía de Ginny y Neville mientras buscaba al ojiverde sólo para encontrarse con su ausencia, y cuando volvió a Ottery St. Catchpole ya estaba hecho una furia y, al relatarle lo sucedido a su hermana y su furtivo cuñado, éstos salieron en busca de Harry.

Ron entró de nuevo a la habitación de Luna, quien se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su cama mirando hacia la ventana con insistencia… o tal vez sólo se había sentado ahí a pensar, aunque esto último lo llevaban haciendo desde hace tiempo, o sea, desde el incidente en Londres. Pero para Ron es difícil comprender qué era lo que le había llevado a terminar en ese estado de suspensión… sino le daban de comer en la boca, ella simplemente no lo hacía porque, aún si la llevaban a la mesa a la hora de cenar con él y Xeno, nada más no reconocía nada, ni reaccionaba… nada! Y lo mismo había que decir para el resto de las actividades o incluso las necesidades más básicas, en las cuales Ginny ayudaba.

A veces Ron se encontraba odiando a Harry por haber sido tan insistente con Laura para que ésta hiciera un esfuerzo en indagar el pasado, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, se odiaba a sí mismo por odiar a Harry cuando el ojiverde no tenía la culpa y todos lo sabían, pero ya habían pasado días sin que Luna reaccionara y los medimagos no podían decir con exactitud lo que le ocurría… hasta poco antes de que Harry desapareciera, cuando Xenophilius rogó encarecidamente a un conocido que hiciera a dos medimagos de Belfast ir hasta su casa para una segunda opinión.

Mientras la chica no convalecía, tampoco estaba del todo bien y Ron aún recordaba las palabras de los medimagos de Belfast.

_-Tenemos dos suposiciones- dijo uno de ellos, un barbón de pequeños ojos verdes y de complexión robusta –La primera es que probablemente uno de sus neuroconectores haya sufrido un gran impacto de energía…_

_-Cómo es eso?- interrumpió Ron frunciendo el ceño porque aunque no entendía los términos, y quizás por eso mismo, se alarmara._

_-Si me permite terminar- gruñó el medimago barbón. –Cómo le decía, si recibió un gran impacto de energía, su magia podría haber implosionado dañando uno de los tantos circuitos neuronales que conectan con la realidad. Con esto me refiero a que… bueno, tal vez deba explicar con un ejemplo: vivimos en un espacio que no es vacío a pesar de lo que se aparente. Hay partículas de aire que cargan tanto materia como energía. Hay ciertos espacios, como en esta casa, que son ocupados con energía más fuerte que en otros. Si la señorita Lovegood, siendo tan sensible como es, encontró uno de estos espacios con cargas tan fuertes de energía, es probable que la alta o frecuente exposición a ella dañara esas conexiones neuronales hasta que quedara como se encuentra ahora, como si su cuerpo fuera sólo una carcasa vacía._

_Ron, aunque con trabajos, podía comprender a lo que se refería._

_-La mente es poderosa, señor Weasley. Nunca hay que subestimarla._

_-Y la otra posibilidad?- preguntó Xenophilius ansioso sentado al aldo de Ron. Luna se encontraba dormida en su habitación después de que los medimagos la pusieran a dormir._

_-La otra posibilidad- habló ahora el otro medimago, un hombre alto de piel oscura, pero más joven que el otro. Sus ojos daban la apariencia de ser un hombre listo y hábil. –es que algún evento le impactara tanto que ella misma se haya desconectado de la realidad- a esta sentencia, Ron sentía la culpa enrojecer su rostro. –como si se hubiera encerrado en sí misma para que el exterior no le afectara. Les parecerá mentira, pero es más frecuente de lo que creen. Como mi colega apuntó bien, la mente es poderosa y no hay que subestimarla. Si la señorita Lovegood padece esta segunda opción es preferible que así se quede._

_-Cómo que se quede así?! Qué demonios le pasa a usted?!- brincó Ron alterado._

_-Señor Weasley- el medimago de piel oscura pronunció con cautela pero firmemente –le explicaré- y a Ron no le quedó más remedio que contenerse para permitirle hablar, pero eso no significaba que le gustara el prospecto. –En mi experiencia he visto los dos casos que ya le hemos expuesto. De los dos, el preferible es el segundo porque este es generalmente un mecanismo de autoconservación que ya poseemos, como seres racionales que somos. Cuando usted se siente agobiado por los problemas, ¿no tiene deseos de alejarse, aunque sea por un rato, para poder razonar y mantener la mente más despejada?- a la pregunta del madimago, Ron se quedó pensativo por un instante y luego asintió levemente. –Bueno, creemos que esta señal de defensa es igual, sólo que hay personas tan sensitivas y perceptivas que generalmente es preferible aislarse de la realidad. En su mayor parte, estos casos se presentan una o dos veces en las personas, pero no en todas. Casi todos los que han salido de ese estado no recuerdan su periodo de, cómo decirlo…? Hibernación mental, y una vez que lo logran nos damos cuenta que el daño neuronal es nulo. No hay pruebas físicas que muestren afectación y pueden continuar una vida normal._

_-Mientras que la primera- habló el medimago barbón –deja secuelas que ninguna magia puede corregir, eso sólo en caso de que saliera del estado catatónico, que pocas veces a sucedido y ninguna de ellas ha sido positiva._

_-Y por ello esperamos que sea la segunda opción. No se angustie tanto, señor Lovegood- añadió el medimago moreno al ver que Xeno se cubría de pena el rostro con las manos –No encontramos daño físico, pero no podemos estar seguros de que la señorita Lovegood salga pronto de su aislamiento. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es vigilar su evolución y espera a que ella misma reacciones. Obligarla es indagar con artes oscuras en su mente y al final sería contraproducente._

Así que a Ron no le quedaba más remedio que esperar… y la paciencia no era su fuerte. Su volátil temperamento, sumado a la muerte de Hermione y la ausencia de Harry, no hacía sino mantenerlo al borde de la demencia. Ron se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana a la puerta, murmurando improperios a todo lo que se le venía a la mente. Maldijo a todos y cada uno de los dioses que conocía. Maldijo a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, familiares y conocidos. Maldijo a su mejor amigo, Harry, por su ausencia pero, sobre todo, maldijo a los Slytherin por siquiera habérselos topado en su camino; era una vehemencia que lo consumía.

Así, en ese estado, Ron irremediablemente recordó a Hermione… qué hubiera pasado si…

Pero las posibilidades del "si" eran infinitas y obsoletas porque el "hubiera", como dijo Ginny, no existe. Él había perdido a su mejor amiga, pero Harry… Harry perdió lo que más amaba y Ron no tenía sino apenas una probada de lo que su amigo estaba sufriendo, viendo a Luna en ese penoso estado, similar al de los señores Longbottom, impotente ante la situación, y se dio cuenta más que nunca que sus espantosos celos y mal temperamento mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts no eran más que berridos de niño caprichoso cuando se comparaba con Harry.

Él perdió a las personas que más amaba. Se habían ido a un lugar al que Harry no podía ir y Ron sólo se preguntaba cuanto más resistiría su ojiverde amigo.

¿Cuánto más?

* * *

Fred atendía el mostrador. La clientela iba en aumento con sus muevas creaciones y ya estaba estudiando unos documentos: el contrato de compra en Hogsmade para su nueva sucursal.

La vida continuaba, sea que fuere que ya no estuviera más en ese plano existencial, en ese mundo que se mostraba cada vez más cruel con los que menos se lo merecían, sin importar cuán difícil esto fuera.

-Qué tal vas?- preguntó George con las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de piel de dragón. Fred, sin levantar la mirada continuó observando los documentos en sus manos.

-Ya casi termino… pero suena como que ya tenemos sucursal.

-Me imaginaba que dirías eso- opinó George con un aire de autosuficiencia propia de ellos. –Revisé los libros y la inversión es posible. Tan pronto como firmemos el contrato nos quedaremos con un poco, pero valdrá la pena. McGonagall va a trepar por las paredes- y a esto Fred levantó los ojos hacia su gemelo, ambos esbozando su famosa sonrisa comploteadora sabiendo que la estricta directora de Hogwarts sentiría los efectos de su negocio.

-El dinero no me preocupa, George- Fred añadió mientras jugueteaba con el contrato en las manos. –El pedido exclusivo que hizo el Ministerio de Magia para su nuevo departamento de defensa nos va a dejar un jugoso rendimiento.

-Cómo olvidarlo? Libre de impuestos con la condición de hacerlos exclusivamente para ellos y no como venta al público.

-Hablando de impuestos- inquirió Fred –En dónde se encuentra nuestra contadora?

-Angelina acompañó a Ginny y Neville a preguntar por Harry.

-Entonces, aún no aparece?

-No. Igual de elusivo que el tramposo de Mundungus.

-Sí, ese tampoco ha dado señales de vida, pero me preocupa más Harry- a esto, George asintió cruzándose de brazos. –Mamá es la que se encuentra devastada y el problema es que no podemos unirnos a la búsqueda. En cualquier momento puede aparecer Mundungus y tenemos que estar al pendiente.

-Tú crees que nos está evadiendo?

-No lo sé. Sabe de sobra que por su cooperación va a recibir una suma idéntica a la que le dimos, pero puede ser que haya tenido miedo de lo que encontró y volará a otro país.

-Pues más le vale que no lo haga. Sabíamos que no podíamos confiar del todo en él.

En ese momento entraron tres personas, nuevos clientes que ya se veían como si se encontraran perdidos mirando en todas direcciones tan peculiar lugar. George se acercó a ellos para hacer su labor de venta mientras Fred alcanzó a mirar de reojo hacia el escaparate, pues un movimiento repentino llamó su atención en el momento justo en que una lechuza se estrellaba contra el cristal y cerraba los ojos con pena ajena: era Erol.

-Esa lechuza estúpida. Cuándo vamos a jubilarla?- murmuró Fred casi al mismo tiempo una vez que se dio cuenta que los clientes ya estaban adentro habían respingado por el estruendo que el ave provocó. Salió del mostrador y luego de la tienda para recoger a la lechuza que parecía agonizar en el suelo. Sus alas se convulsionaban y si mirada parecía perdida así que, con sumo cuidado, Fred cogió al ave y la llevó al interior de la tienda haciendo señas a su ayudante para que ésta se encargara de la caja registradora mientras iba a la oficina.

Una vez ahí, se sentó al frente de sus escritorio, le retiró el pergamino de la pata de Erol y le ofreció agua y comida a lo que el ave salió casi de inmediato de su aparente convalecencia. La nota de Molly Weasley lo citaba a él y a su gemelo a ir por la noche a la Madriguera en calidad de urgente. Fred suspiró con fastidio pensando que no harían sino perder el tiempo en cenas familiares cuando se encontraban en momentos tan angustiantes. Pero entonces recordó que Molly no tenía idea de lo que estaban planeando, si es que acaso había un plan porque aún les faltaban muchos elementos para poder formular uno, para atrapar a los Slytherin, ni siquiera sospechaba lo que había detrás de todo lo que hacían. De repente invadió a Fred la extraña sensación de que quizá su madre se haya enterado y los intentara disuadir de hacer un lado la venganza que ya estaban ideando… pero no. Era imposible que lo supiera.

No importaba. Actuarían como si nada. Si alguien en este mundo podía darle la vuelta a Molly Weasley, eran los gemelos.

Guardó la nota en su bolsillo, dejó a Erol descansando y salió de la oficina para ir de nuevo al mostrador. Ya verían en la noche qué era lo que su madre quería con urgencia. No había que precipitarse por algo que aún no ocurría.

Una vez que se encontró frente al mostrador, Fred buscó a su gemelo con la mirada y no le sorprendió que los clientes que atendía George llevaran diversos productos en las manos con miradas asombradas mientras éste hacía la demostración de una varita, invento reciente de ellos, hecho especialmente para niños pues la energía que canalizaba era mínima: "un regalo perfecto para el mago en entrenamiento", slogan que el mismo Fred recomendó una vez que la varita fue aprobada en una patente especial del Ministerio y que, por cierto, ya estaba en trámite para su exportación. Recordó la cantidad de problemas por las que pasaron para que fuera aprobada su distribución.

Sin embargo, los gemelos eran los gemelos, y su astucia no reparaba en gastos. No tuvieron que sobornar a nadie, simplemente un juego de palabras bien acomodadas y una prueba de las varitas infantiles… y listo.

Si tan solo el resto de los problemas funcionara de igual manera, los gemelos ya hubieran resuelto los conflictos del mundo mágico.

* * *

Eran casi las siete de la noche y los gemelos estaban aún por arribar. Molly y Arthur ya estaban a la mesa con Ginny y Neville. Los jóvenes parecían agobiados mientras que Arthur, cruzado de brazos, miraba los platillos humeantes sobre la mesa: Molly no los dejaría probar bocado hasta que Fred y George hicieran acto de presencia. Percy no iría a la cena familiar puesto que, según él, aún tenía documentos que llenar y trabajaría hasta muy tarde. Bill y Fleur se encontraban en la sala, agotados con el exceso de trabajo en Gringotts, y Ron no se presentaría. Había sido muy claro con sus padres que, mientras Luna continuara en ese estado de extravío, no se despegaría de ella.

Y eso, aunque hablaba muy bien de su hijo, a Molly la dejaba intranquila. Ya era bastante con la fuerte depresión de Harry como para que ahora Ron cayera en una depresión similar.

En eso estaba pensando Molly cuando las manecillas del reloj señalaron a los gemelos "en camino" e instantes después ya estaban "en casa", seguido de dos fuertes CRACK que reverberaron desde el vestíbulo. La señora se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ellos en cuanto los tuvo a la vista. Cruzándose de brazos amenazadoramente, les lanzó su famosa mirada furibunda.

-Se puede saber porqué llegan tan tarde?

-No podíamos llegar antes, madre- respondió Fred.

-Sabes que no podemos salir hasta que el último cliente se va- completó George.

-Y hoy tuvimos buena venta.

-Te recordamos que ahora tenemos que mantenernos solos.

-Y es imprescindible contar con la ganancia, en especial ahora que vamos a abrir una nueva sucursal.

Molly levantó una mano en señal de silencio mientras sacudía la cabeza. Ya se esperaba que los gemelos reaccionaran así.

-Está bien, está bien- concedió Molly con fastidio. –Ahora lávense las manos que ya queremos cenar. Mientras, voy a la sala por Bill y Fleur.

-Están ellos aquí también?- preguntó George.

-Sí, y se mueren de hambre al igual que los demás- y sin poder añadir otra cosa, los gemelos se desaparecieron dejando a Molly con la palabra en la boca, mugiendo en descontento, y cuando los gemelos llegaron al comedor, ya estaban todos sirviéndose la cena, y los imitaron: se sentaron en silencio y empezaron a servirse. Casi podían palpar en el ambiente la tensión nerviosa que parecía emanar de Molly quien no decía palabra alguna y, para que no la hicieran estallar, el resto de los presentes parecían haber hecho el acuerdo no decir nada para no darle motivos.

Cosa que era inútil.

-Quiero que me digan qué está pasando- exigió Molly cuando pasaban al plato fuerte. Los presentes, incluido Arthur Weasley, detuvieron en seco sus movimientos, estáticos donde estaban; George tenía la mano suspendida con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca, Ginny apenas le iba a dar un trago a su jugo de calabaza, y a Bill se le resbaló el tenedor justo cuando iba a cogerlo.

-No está pasando na…

-Los conozco muy bien. No pueden decirme que no pasa nada, jovencitos- interrumpió Molly a Fred. –Harry no está por ningún lado, Ginny no ha vuelto a Hogwarts, Luna está enferma sólo Merlín sabe por qué, y ustedes no hacen más que escabullirse cada vez que les quiero hacer una pregunta.

-Eso siempre lo hemos hecho, madre- alegó George. –Estamos buscando a Harry y tenemos el consuelo de que Dobby está con él; en cuanto a Luna...- se encogió de hombros como si no supiera qué añadir.

-Ojalá supiéramos lo que le pasa- intervino Ginny con tristeza –pero mientras tanto Ron necesita ayuda para cuidarla y yo pedí permiso a McGonagall precisamente para eso. Mis tareas son enviadas vía lechuza- al igual que su madre, el temperamento de la única niña Weasley comenzaba a elevarse. Sus hermanos, en conjunto, no podían no competir con ella cuando se trataba de argumentar. Casi copia fiel de Molly, miró a su madre con firmeza. –Lo que ha pasado con Hermione nos cambió la vida y estamos tratando de lidiar con eso. Para Harry ha sido mil veces más difícil que para todos nosotros juntos. Te parece que estar lejos de él va a ayudar en algo? Ahora más que nunca nos necesita, madre. Luna se encuentra muy sensible desde entonces y ella es la única amiga que me queda. No voy a abandonarla. Ni a ella ni a Harry.

Mientras las palabras de Ginny penetraban el cerebro de Molly, el resto de la familia presenciaba el cambio en las facciones de la señora acongojarse frente a ellos, muestra de que no había pensado que aquello era más profundo de lo que creía. Molly pensaba mucho en Harry, era casi su pensamiento prioritario cada día desde la muerte de Hermione, que tanta amargura les había traído. La comprensión comenzó a brillar en los ojos de la señora al punto de enternecer incluso a los gemelos, quienes aunque nadie se deba cuenta, por dentro felicitaban a su hermana por saber llegar con las palabras exactas al corazón de su madre. Sin embargo, quizá por una batalla interna entre contrariarse por no hacer las cosas como ella quería y ablandada por la solidaridad de sus hijos en esos momentos en que la familia parecía derrumbarse, sus labios se tensaron casi amenazadoramente.

Arthur, sintiendo que sería oportuno intervenir, puso una mano sobre la de su esposa.

-Entendemos eso, Ginny- el tono condescendiente de Arthur parecía estar medido en cierta manera. Quizás se encontrara tan dividido como la misma Molly –pero también tienen que entender que su madre y yo estamos preocupados precisamente por las razones que acabas de enlistar. También porque los conocemos, sabemos que andan tras de algo y eso es precisamente lo que queremos saber.

-No andamos detrás de nada, papá… a no ser que sea el elusivo Harry Potter a quien, aparentemente le pareció oportuno largarse sin decir a donde- respondió Fred al instante. –Por lo demás, creo que nuestras vidas se han alterado.

-Regresar el río al cauce necesita algo más que sólo volver al orden- agregó George. –Cuesta mucho regresar a la vida cotidiana cuando uno de los nuestros ya no está.

-O nos van a decir que sus vidas siguen igual que antes?

-No, no es igual- Arthur respondió casi derrotado.

-Siento mucho teneg que integvenig- dijo Fleur –pego me pagece que ellos tienen gazón: ahoga más que nunca se necesita la compañía de todos paga apoyag a Jagy y pog lo que puedo sentig, Luna ya casi es pagte de esta familia y megece igual considegación.

- Estoy de acuerdo- apoyó Bill mirando alternadamente a sus padres- Ginny, Neville y Ron hacen la diferencia. De cualquier manera ya son mayores y saben lo que hacen.

Ginny miró con gratitud a Bill y Fleur, y los gemelos asintieron en señal de aprobación. Si los señores Weasley tenían más argumentos, estos se lo callaron.

* * *

Después de una cena tensa y amarga, los gemelos volvieron a Londres al departamento arriba de su tienda, el que ahora ya les pertenecía. Aún no terminaban de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos cuando el patronus de una rata llegó atravesando el cristal de la ventana que daba a la calle principal y en una conocida pero fantasmagórica voz, la boca de la rata dejó salir unas palabras:

"Mismo lugar, misma hora".

Fred y George se miraron con una mueca.

* * *

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces pero no le llevó mucho adaptarse a la posición en la que llevaba sólo Merlín sabe cuantas horas. Lejos de sucumbir a la depresión o siquiera preguntarse en dónde estaba, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y se preparó un emparedado de trucha con mayonesa y col. Su semblante pacífico era sólo una fachada y sabía que lo que venía le competía de sobremanera.

Ya sabía lo que haría.

Al subir de nuevo a su habitación, se percató de la presencia de otra persona roncando levemente sentada en la silla junto a su ropero. Sonrió tímidamente mientras cogía una poco de ropa y se dirigía al baño para darse una merecida limpiada. Una vez bajo el agua en su tina, dejó que el vapor destapara los poros de su rostro, como si quisiera limpiarse una suciedad que le corroyera pero suspirando profundamente tratando de tranquilzar sus aceleradas ideas.

El aroma de comida llegó hasta sus narices y eso fue lo que le despertó. Ron se frotó los ojos con los puños para adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. _'De seguro es de madrugada'_ pensó él y miró hacia la cama… sólo para encontrarla vacía. De un brinco, visiblemente asustado, se levantó llamando incesantemente a Luna pero no hubo respuesta, aunque tampoco podemos decir que esperó a tal cosa cuando a zancadas salió de la habitación para seguir llamando a gritos por toda la casa. Cuando observó que todo estaba a oscuras se regresó a la habitación de la chica y ya estaba decidido a llamar a Xenophilius cuando vio una leve rendija de luz salir del cuarto de baño y sin pensarlo se dirigió allí para encontrar la bañera llena de agua… y Luna debajo de la superficie, completamente sumergida con los ojos cerrados. No puso la más mínima atención al cuerpo desnudo de su novia, simplemente metió los brazos para sacarla casi con violencia y la agitó como desesperado. Luna tragó agua por el repentino movimiento y ya se estaba ahogando.

Se escuchó, casi de inmediato, fuertes pisadas que se acercaban hasta ellos. Con el alboroto, Xeno llegó corriendo hasta el baño y miró a Ron golpeando la espalda de Luna mientras que ésta tosía el agua que había tragado.

-Pero, qué estás haciendo? Qué está pasando?- gritó Xenophilius mientras sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas tratando de asimilar la imagen frente a él. Cualquiera pensaría que Ron intentaba matar a la chica.

-Qué no ve? Luna se está ahogando!-

-Qué hace ella ahí?!

-No lo sé!

-Se supone que la estabas cuidando!

-Así es pero me quedé dormido!

Luna escuchaba la discusión pero no podía intervenir. Hacia aspavientos para que se callaran pero era inútil. Los dos hombres se gritaban el uno al otro en lugar de ayudarla a salir del todo de la bañera, así que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para calmar la tos que no parecía tener fin.

-Estoy… estoy bien… estoy bien- habló Luna con mucha dificultad. Cada pausa la aprovechó para toser. Sus pulmones protestaron por el esfuerzo pero al menos eso hizo que Ron y su padre se callaran.

-En qué demonios pensabas?!

-Cómo llegaste aquí?!

-Sabes el susto que me diste, Luna? Creí que te ahogabas!

-Cómo no te diste cuenta, Ronald?

-Discúlpeme si cerraba los ojos por un rato pero estaba muy cansado!

-Te permití quedarte en mi casa porque pensé que la cuidarías.

-Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo!

-Pues no has hecho un buen trabajo!

Luna, una vez que pudo calmar la asfixiante tos, se cruzó de brazos cubriendo sus pechos esperando a que terminaran, pero como esto no parecía funcionar Luna terminó por aclararse la garganta sonoramente sin dejar de mirarlos, aunque sus ojos, irritados por el intento de seguir respirando, parecían tan severos como su semblante.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio y miraron a la chica… hasta que se dieron cuenta que ésta se encontraba desnuda bajo el agua. Mientras Xeno, sonrojado, miraba para otro lado, un Ronald aún más sonrojado salió del baño de prisa y regresó con una toalla. La chica ya se ponía en pie y la cubrió.

-Ya puedes voltear, papá- dijo la rubia con tono divertido y Xeno hizo lo que la chica dijo aunque todavía sonrojado, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber qué decir primero. –Por favor, padre, no es la primera vez que me ves desnuda.

-La última vez eras sólo una niña.

-Es cierto. Ronnie, podrías traer mis sandalias? No quisiera resbalarme.

Ron salió de su estupor parpadeando sorprendido pero hizo lo que Luna le dijo mientras la ayudaba a salir de la bañera.

Por la mañana, Ginny y Nevlle fueron hasta la casa de los Lovegood. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al llegar y ver a Luna preparando el desayuno. Los medimagos que habían revisado a la rubia la última vez habían vuelto a petición de Xenophiliius y se encontraban con él en su despacho mientras Ron intentaba persuadir a Luna de no moverse de lo necesario.

Los cuatro jóvenes charlaron durante varias horas hasta pasado el mediodía y la mitad de ese tiempo lo invirtieron en interrogar a la rubia sobre su estado, a lo cual la chica sólo respondía, una y otra vez, '_es curioso, sólo recuerdo como si hubiera dormido mucho… y de repente desperté con ganas de bañarme'_ y esa fue su respuesta más concreta y centrada, misma respuesta que le dio a los medimagos y a su padre mientras la examinaban. Por lo demás, parecía la misma Luna de siempre, sin embargo Ron, Ginny y Neville estaban seguros de que había algo más.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaahhhhh, ya se que no es mucho, pero de eso a nada... yo se que se los debo y espero no decepcionarlos.


End file.
